The Cure
by Zeitlos
Summary: More than a decade after the fall of Gnomeregan, there is still no cure for the leprosy that cripples the gnomish race. Or rather, there was no cure. Hylon Cogfire, Grand Apothecary of Dalaran, finds the salvation of the gnomes after years of secret research. However, dark forces try to stop it from reaching it's destination.
1. Prologue

Dear reader,

I hope you find my WarCraft fanfiction entertaining. Constructive criticism is very much welcome. A new chapter will be published every two weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cure

Prologue

 _Day One in the Sewers_

 _Today the Kirin Tor finally found out about my work on the cure of the leprosy of Gnomeregan. I can only assume that my laboratory has by now been purged by fire. Although I am, or rather was, exalted among my colleagues, they were never willing to let me work on a cure for the plague that cripples my people. To them, my infected brothers and sisters look just like the undead, created inside these same walls that all but destroyed Dalaran. The fact that I am trying to cure a plague, rather than create one like Kel'Thuzad, is of no interest to them._

 _I fled to a secret location inside the vast sewers of Dalaran. No one knows where I am. A long time ago I built an emergency laboratory here, in case I ever had to leave my main laboratory. A smart idea, as it turns out. Although this sewer laboratory is not as well equipped as my old one, I made sure that every step of progress of my work can be found here as well. The only major problem in this environment is the lack of cleanliness._

 _My thoughts are with my assistants, who I can only assume are in chains and being questioned about my whereabouts by now. I feel truly sorry for them, but the future of the entire gnomish race is on the line._

 _Luckily, my research and experiments have been of great success in the last month, and I have been able to save several vials of possible cures as well as herbal mixtures and other rare ingredients I had not yet brought down here. None of my possible cures are easy to produce, but if one of these is actually the breakthrough I am hoping for, I may be able to finish my work despite the poor work environment I have to endure in these sewers._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Day Two in the Sewers_

 _The first formula was a grand failure. The test subject died in a matter of minutes. Sometimes I question my work myself, but then I think about what I saw during the 'Operation: Gnomeregan' and other expeditions into the fallen gnomish capital. There are still countless gnomes alive inside of Gnomeregan. As long as there is the faintest hope that I may be able to free our people from this Light-forsaken plague it is worth losing the lives of a few gnomes. I will make sure each and every of my test subjects will be remembered as a hero. Today I killed Bannyn Greensocket, a childhood friend of mine._

 _It may be a morbid thought, but at least the stench of the infected does not bother me as much anymore, compared to the ungodly smell of the sewers._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Day Five in the Sewers_

 _The second possible cure I tested seems to be a failure as well, but at least it did not kill the test subject. The subject shows no difference in its state. I will wait a few more days for any effect at all, but I do not hold high hopes. The cure has to work fast and be easily dispersible through Gnomeregan. If we try to cure the city tunnel by tunnel, room by room, we risk the cured gnomes being attacked by those who still suffer from the plague._

 _Good thing I am not only an apothecary but also a mage. Without my conjured food, water and light, it would be extremely hard to work under these conditions. Even so, I try to use only a minimum of these resources out of fear of exhausting myself too fast._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Day [Nine] in the Sewers_

 _When I was young, my friends and I used to explore the sewers, although it was strictly forbidden. We were amazed by the fluorescent plants that bathed some of the damp tunnels in glowing green or blue light. We were also afraid of, but simultaneously fascinated by, the creatures you can find in the labyrinth. Most of them are failed experiments or mutated rats and roaches, transformed by the magic waste dumped down here. We never encountered anything too dangerous since we kept to the upper parts of the giant underground system, but we sometimes could hear screams in the depths._

 _Now I am in these depths, and I am the cause of those screams. I have three possible cures left to try, and five test subjects. The one i tried seven days ago was nothing but a slow poison to the leper gnome I gave it to. He was screaming so loud that i had to kill him, afraid of being found by roaming monsters, or even worse, the mages of the Violet Hold, who no doubt are searching the sewers for me._

 _Now i am trying a new cure, which looks promising. The test subject fell into a deep, but stable slumber, not plagued by the night terrors my infected brethren normally experience every time they lay down to rest._

 _I concocted some sleep medicine for myself as well, as it is becoming increasingly difficult for me to find sleep down here, in these Light-forsaken catacombs._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Day Twelve in the Sewers_

 _I am infected. I don't know when or how it happened, but due to the poor environment of my work, I am not too surprised. The last test subject died in a peaceful sleep. Now I am trying the last two possible cures at the same time, because i do not know how long it will be before the disease prevents me from working. I give myself twenty days at best._

 _The mixtures I am trying now are variations of the last one, and both test subjects fell into a deep slumber again, both seeming to not be experiencing nightmares._

 _It is very lonely down here, but I dare not contact anyone on the moment I became infected, my fate was sealed. Either I will find a cure in the next twenty days or I will die in these sewers._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Day Fifteen in the Sewers_

 _It seems that I am a prime example of the way the leprosy of Gnomeregan works. Every time I wake up from a long period of sleep, I can't feel my arms and legs and as the life returns into my limbs I am overcome by extreme nausea that lasts for basically the rest of the day._

 _The skin on my arms and back developed painful red rashes. The urge to scratch myself is almost too much, but I am able to hold myself back. I know how the leprosy works and in a few days the rashes will cover almost the entirety of my body, then my skin will decay and turn green._

 _I am afraid of the further physical symptoms the leper brings; I will at least lose a few fingernails and teeth, but the psychological consequences are even scarier to a man of science like me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Day Seventeen in the Sewers_

 _The test subjects are still stable, which I hope is a good sign. Although the radiation released to kill the troggs who were invading Gnomeregan originally caused the leper, direct counter radiation never seemed_ _to have any positive effect on the state of leprosy gnomes. Only four years ago, during the war against the Lich King, I found out that potions seemed to have the most positive effect on my cursed brethren._

 _By chance I dropped a modified healing potion during an expedition into the fallen gnome capital and witnessed the effect on a leper gnome who lapped it from the floor. For a moment he seemed like he was master of his mind again, looking around confused, but with clear eyes. He was then shaken by spasms and collapsed, frothing and twitching on the ground._

 _I never knew what became of him. We had to move on quickly, because we had caught the attention of more of the residents of Gnomeregan than we could handle._

 _I wonder how the Violet Hold knew of my illegal work._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Day Eighteen in the Sewers_

 _I encountered the first hallucinations of the plague, almost like fever dreams, but more realistic and way more violent. I saw my wife Zanria and my daughter Zeeri, first getting torn to pieces by leper gnomes in the dark echoing halls of Gnomeregan, then being questioned and tortured by the Kirin Tor. The vision, if you want to call it that, then shifted to a scene from my childhood, the day I visited Silvermoon for the first time. I remember being blown away by the beauty of the eternal Kingdom of the High Elves and when I heard that almost all of it was created by the arcane powers of the mages, I decided I wanted to be a mage myself. But this time, instead of beautiful elves, wart-faced troggs inhabited the city, and instead of showing me around, I had to run from then, to avoid being eaten._

 _I know that my family is safe and sound in Ironforge, where Mekkatorque will protect them, but it was so real that I found myself crying and screaming on the floor._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Day Twenty in the Sewers_

 _One of the test subjects died. The hallucinations are getting worse. During periods of madness I lock myself in a cage and wait for my mind to become mine again. The other test subject shows signs of getting better. I have to be patient. I should be able to work for another twelve days. I will not fail so close to the cure._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Day Twentyfour_

 _I need to hurry. I already lost a fingernail and my teeth are starting to become loose. I can't believe I have actually done it. The test subject is on a stable way to betterment. But it is too slow. It is still to slow. I will try different catalysts on each remaining test subject, including myself. I pray to the Light, to Elune, to the spirits and to the Titans that one of the catalysts will work._

 _I am barely able to write anymore._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Day Twenty-nine_

 _It burns. One with a catalyst is dead, the one without a catalyst will by my estimations completely healed of the leprosy and can then be given into the care of conventional healers. I hope for the cooperation of the Cenarion Circle. I met Malfurion Stormrage once during a peace summit in Darnassus. I think. My memory betrays me, for the better part of the day I was convinced that I was a rat._

 _I actually found the cure. All these years of work were worth it. But without a working catalyst the curing of my people will be slow, too slow for a lot of them. Maybe the catalyst i tried on myself will work, or the one I tested on the last remaining infected subject. I can't close my mouth anymore and I think I lost an ear but I am not sure._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Day Thirty-one_

 _I will die, but it does not matter. The other catalyst works. This is a stroke of luck I would never have thought was possible. The catalyst I used on myself is speeding up the process of the leprosy. I fear this is the last sane moment of my life. Time is running out._

 _The sewers are dangerous and without me to protect it I fear that the laboratory will be destroyed by the monsters that inhabit these parts of the Dalaran catacombs. I will leave an activated signaling crystal here so it will be found quickly._

 _I will also use what little strength I have left to teleport into the bedchambers of Jaina Proudmoore. The safety mechanisms of her private chambers will dissolve me into ash maybe seconds after I do that, but I was able to imbue this journal, so it should survive the teleportation. I have to do this, it is important that Lady Proudmoore finds my work first. I trust that she will give the cure to my people._

 _Lady Proudmoore,_

 _I, Hylon Cogfire, Grand Apothecary and Archmage of the Kirin Tor, have been illegally working on a cure for the leprosy of Gnomeregan for years. None of my assistants knew of this and I hope you will give them a fair trial and find them to be innocent. From the contents of this journal you will learn that I have successfully cured two gnomes of the leper and I plead you to give the cure to Gelbin Mekkatorque, so that the city and people of Gnomeregan may once again be free._

 _I know that I have no right to ask this of you, but please tell my family and friends I love them, and never let them read this journal._

 _May the Violet City prosper beneath your reign, as the city of Theramore did._

 _\- Archmage Hylon Cogfire, Grand Apothecary of the Kirin Tor_


	2. Chapter 1 The Violet City

The Cure

Chapter 1

The Violet City

A high pitched screeching sound ripped Jaina Proudmoore from her unsteady sleep. It was followed by a flash of light and a loud thud. The leader of the Kirin Tor jumped out of her bed, conjuring a thin but powerful magical barrier around her person and assumed a defensive posture, her combat reflexes instantly kicking in.

Although the tired looking woman in her nightgown with messed up hair did not look very threatening, she was arguably the most powerful mage alive and a true force to be reckoned with.

A small, broken figure knelt in the middle of her bedchamber. The smell of decay and disease wafted over to her.

"Guards!", her feminine, yet powerful voice shouted.

As several hidden runes started glowing around the room, the intruder uttered a few last words, in a raspy, but distinct gnomish voice.

"Proud...moore... read the... Journal", then runes flared up and shot bright lightning into Hylon Cogfire, too fast for Jaina to react. Just now she realised who infiltrated her private rooms. The gnome was reduced to ash.

A small brown book however withstood the onslought of arcane energy for a few seconds. This created several streams of crackling magical lightning dancing between the runes and the book. Jaina had just enough time to disable the trap by deactivating the runes. She sighed in relief. She had been fast enough to safe the book from the fate of its presumed author. The smell of decay was quickly replaced by the equally nauseating odor of burned flesh and leather.

The whole ordeal had taken maybe ten seconds, and as her guards burst open the door to her bedroom, Jaina couldn't help but feel a little lightheaded as the implications of what had just happened hit her.

The pile of nothing on her carpet was her genius Grand Apothecary Hylon Cogfire, whose laboratory had been raided one month ago, after the Voilet Hold had found out about his work on the leprosy of Gnomeregan. Although all of his work had been destroyed, there had been no sign of Cogfire himself. This had prompted a far and wide search for the gnome, due to the work with magical plagues being strictly forbidden inside the walls of Dalaran.

Jaina herself had not wanted any part in this, in part due to not being educated enough about the leprosy and in part because in principle she understood why the Kirin Tor was extremely wary of anything that even vagely resembled the undead plague. The main reason however was that she had inherited the leadership of the Kirin Tor only a few month ago, when she lost her own city.

Garrosh Hellscream, cruel and powerhungry warchief of the Horde, had dropped an extremely powerful manabomb onto the city of Theramore, which Jaina had been the leader of. The attack had been unprovoked. That day she had lost almost everything and everyone she loved, the explosion leaving barely any survivors. Her own life had been saved by the then leader of the Kirin Tor, Rhonin, who had shoved Jaina into a portal seconds bevor the bomb impacted, saving the female mage instead of his own life. Infuriated, Jaina had taken the Focusing Iris, a magical artifact with which the bomb had been enhanced, and had almost used it to drown every man, woman and child in Orgrimmar, but she was stopped by the blue dragon aspect Kalecgos.

Shortly after, she had been elected the new leader of the magical kingdom of Dalaran, where she prior had spent many years of her life, studying the arcane arts, and later being an agent of the Kirin Tor.

Taking an active role in the government of the Violet Citadel and the Council of Six had requiered her full attention from the day she had taken up the mantle of leadership. Jaina had been notified of the raid and the following search, but had left it to the very capable mages of the Violet Hold.

The exciting sensation of a mystery worth uncovering, a feeling she had always enjoyed due to her curious nature, filled her mind and her heart. Cogfires suicide by teleporting into her most private chambers put a few questions on her table, such as where had he been and what had he been doing? And why did he choose to commit suicide in such a specific and odd way.

"Only one way to find out.", she muttered to herself as she bend down to pick up the singed book.

"Mylady, are you all right?", one of the guards asked, confused as to what just happened and Jaina standing in the middle of her room, lost in thought after what looked to the guards like an attempt on her life.

"Yes", Jaina's attention snapped back to the situation at hand, "Go and get me my apprentice. He needs to bring everything regarding the search for Hylon Cogfire to my office."

She dismissed the guards with a wave of her hand, changed her clothes to her violet-blue mages robe and went to her office, where she sat down behind a heavy oak desk and flipped open the cover of the Journal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When a man wearing the armor of Jaina Proudmoore's personal guard had awoken him, Nielas Aran Duskmantle had thought it another prank by his fellow violet apprentices, who often teased him with the lack of attention he recieved by his tutor, despite his tutor being the leader of the Kirin Tor. The dead serious look on the face of the man and his precise orders had convinced him otherwise.

Now Nielas was jogging up the stairs to the office of Lady Proudmoore, a stack of scrolls under his arms, documents concerning the case of Hylon Cogfire. It was still deep in the night and Nielas was extremely nervous and confused as to why his tutor had called for him, which she almost never did, especially outside of her duties regarding his training.

When he reached Lady Proudmoores office, he took a moment to collect himself, then knocked on the thick wooden door. No one answered. After a few seconds he knocked again, even more nervous than before.

"Lady Proudmoore?"

Still there was no answer. Unsure as to what to do, he tentatively opened the door.

The stench of rot hit his sensitive nostrils like a battering ram and he almost let go of the documents, clasping his open hand over his mouth, desperately trying not to retch all over the expensive carpet.

As Nielas looked up, he was met with a bizarre and extremely confusing sight.

On a blanket on the broad desk of the leader of the Kirin Tor lay two unconscious gnomes. Both were severly crippled, missing ears, nose and a few fingers. Despite these deformities, the gnomes were distinctly breathing and not only alive but also not leper gnomes, their skin a sickly pink, but pink non the less.

Besides the gnomes, there was a small wooden lockbox on the desk and a thin brown book next to it. Next to the table hovered an arcane portal through which at that moment the mostly silver-haired head of Lady Jaina Proudmoore appeared.

"Nielas, good thing you are here. Get in here. I need your help."

Before he could answer Jaina's head had already sunken into the portal again. Nielas hesitated. He had heard about the raid on the Grand Apothecary's laboratory, but after a month of searching, official word from the Violet Hold said that there was no sign of Hylon Cogfire. Obviously that was not the case any more.

Slowly Nielas strode through the portal and was attacked by even worse smells. He found himself in a small room, alchemist instruments cramped into every available bit of space and big shelfes covering all bare brick walls but the one with the small door.

In one corner there lay several dead leper gnomes, one of the main sources of the ungodly smell Nielas' nose had to endure. The even more promonent smell was that of the Dalaran Sewers, but way fiercer than in the upper, inhabited parts of the labyrinth.

In the middle of the room stood a gnome-sized work table with a deactivated signaling crystal on it and several vials filled with unknown concoctions, as well as countless stacks of paper.

"Mylady, what is all this?", Nielas asked, "How did you find this?"

"Grand Apothecary Cogfire teleported into my bedchamber about an hour ago.", Jaina, who had been studying one of the shelves turned to face her apprentice, "He was incinerated by my defense mechanisms immediately, but his journal was left behind, which led me to this place."

"The crippled gnomes in your office, Mylady, does this mean the Grand Apothecary has actually found a cure to the leprosy?", Nielas felt his excitement built up. He had not witnissed the horror of the Scourge, locked away behind the Graymane Wall for most of his life, so when he had heard of the Kirin Tor raiding Cogfires laboratory for working on a cure to a plague that affected most of his people, Nielas had difficulties understanding why the gnome's actions would be wrong.

" It seems like it.", Jaina picked up the vials that lay on the table, "Have you brought everything concerning the search for the Grand Apothecary with you?"

"Yes, Mylady", Nielas just now noticed that he was still holding the documents. Quickly he handed them over to Jaina.

"Good, I will have to bring this before the Council of Six as soon as possible, but not before educating myself in the matter.", Jaina took the scrolls and went back through the portal into her office, Nielas on her heels, "Go to the Violet Hold and tell them to send whoever is in charge of the search to me. But first take these gnomes to a healer. And don't tell the healer what has happened here, this is not something that should reach the public."

"Yes, Mylady", Nielas gave a quick bow.

A lot of mages disregarded their physical fitness, not feeling the need to strengthen their bodies when their minds were already powerful, but Nielas was a well built young Gilnean, who felt the need to go jogging or excersise almost every day, so he had no troubles gently picking up both gnomes off the table and turned to leave the office.

As he went down the stairs, his thoughts were racing through his head.

Lady Proudmoore had , for the first time, involved him in matters outside the absolute necessities of his apprenticeship. Maybe now it was finally time that it truly started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nielas found Ereniel Silverroot on her favorite bench in one of the many green spots of Dalaran. The female druid had taken off her sandals and spread her purple toes into the short grass, a peaceful expression on her beautiful nightelven face. Although Nielas knew well that almost all nightelves were beautiful to humans. Or so he told himself. He still caught himself staring at Ereniel's silver glowing eyes, flowing hair of the same color and wild tattoos more often than he was comfortable with.

But not today. Ereniel was not only one of his few friends in Dalaran, she was also a druid well versed in restoring life were it was fading or gone. Her scent, not unlike the smell of a wild forest, brought a little relaxation into his system, which was high on adrenaline at the moment.

As Lady Proudmoore had not given him specific instruction as to which healer he should bring the two gnomes to, he had thought of her first.

"Ereniel!", the nightelf opened her eyes when she heard Nielas' urgent voice.

She was on her feet in an instant as she saw the unconscious gnomes Nielas brought her.

Gently Nielas let the gnomes down into the soft grass. Ereniel got onto her knees besides the gnomes and spread her hands over one of them. A faint green glow enveloped the gnome and a frown formed on Ereniel's face.

"What is wrong with them, Nielas?", she asked with a pleasant, calming voice , "This one's body wants nothing more than to let go of life, although his wounds seem to have long sealed."

"They...", Nielas almost just blurted out the truth to his trusted friend, but caught himself, not wanting to disappiont his tutor's trust, "I can't tell you, sorry. Kirin Tor business. Lady Proudmoore just told me to seek a skilled healer for them and you are the most skilled healer I know."

Ereniel raised an eyebrow at Nielas, but remained in silence as she moved her hands over the second gnome.

"Are you... able to keep them alive? Maybe even wake them up?"

"I don't know," the elf ran her hands through the grass besides each gnome, encouraging it to grow. It enveloped the gnomes softly, but tightly and began to glow with an emerald light, "I will try my best. I'm glad to see your teacher has finally decided to trust you and include you into... Kirin Tor business."

Although her words were spoken jokingly and not maliciously, Nielas cringed a little inside. Ereniel had been there as a friend and mentor from the day the nightelves had taken the gilnean refugees to Kalimdor, but his official loyalties lay with the Kirin Tor now.

"I will take them to my home and tend to them.", the gnomes started to hover about a foot above the ground as Ereniel stood up. With a warm smile and a nod, she turned to go.

After a few seconds of staring after the elf, Nielas flinched at remembering that his tasks were not yet complete and hurried toward the Violet Hold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Chamber of Air was the traditional meeting place for the Council of Six, a room seemingly without walls and roof, a constantly changing sky above. Only a gray stone floor with a big diamond symbol on it conveyed a sense of stability.

The Council of Six sat around a circular dark gray stone table, five of six members in attendance.

"Khadgar sends his regards, but can unfortunately not leave A'dal's side on such short notice.", Modera, an older, but still fit woman and the only female member of the Six besides Jaina, announced.

"Of course he can't.", Aethas Sunreaver, a young bloodelf muttered into his non-existing beard ,"The old man only attends the council when the world is about to fall apart."

"Don't be to hard on him. Remember that the world he currently resides on _is_ literally falling apart.", Karlain, skillfull alchemist and disziplined mage said before turning his attention to Jaina, "It is good to see you, Lady Proudmoore, is there a special reason for this rather abrupt summoning of the council?"

Ansirem Runeweaver, the last member of the council just looked at Jaina, not having said a word yet.

"Indeed there is,", Jaina said, pulled the journal from her robes and threw it onto the gray table. Karlain and Aethas eyed it curiously.

"This is the journal describing the last thirty days of Hylon Cogfire," all eyes now rested on the journal, "In short, after the raid on his laboratory, the Grand Apothecary saved himself and some of his work to a secret laboratory deep inside the sewers of Dalaran, where he managed to find a cure and heal two leper gnomes."

"Where is he now?", Karlain asked, his voice calm but stern.

"Dead", a few eyebrows rose, " The journal is not very long, it would be best if you read it yourself.", with a wave of her hand, Jaina made a copy of the journal appear before each of the council members.

After a few minutes of silence the atmosphere in the chamber of air was a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

Karlain and Modera seemed to be somewhat positive, whereas deep frowns could be seen on the face's of Aethas and Anserim.

"Have you found this sewer laboratory, Jaina?", Anserim asked.

"Yes, and I found it exactly as described in the journal, two healed gnomes, a few corpses, and the cure. The latter should be send to New Tinkertown immediatly."

"No," Aethas said, reading the later parts of the journal again, " for the better part of his time down there he was not mentally stable, if at all. Not to mention the fact that despite the outcome, his work was very much illegal."

"You can't be serious," the look on Jaina's face made clear, that she had not expected this reaction, but the other members of the council were also rather tentative now, "The fate of an entire race is on the line here! We cannot keep this for us, just because we were afraid of Cogfire concocting a new plague, which he clearly wasn't!"

"I also don't think that we should keep this to ourselfes... but Aethas has a point. What if his mental state was so bad that what now seems like a cure is just another catastrophe waiting to happen?", Karlain was stroking his beard thoughtfully, " We cannot send his work to Mekkatorque in good conscious without further testing."

Karlain had a fair point there.

"Modera, Anserim, what do you think?" Jaina was visibly unhappy.

"I think Lady Jaina is right.", Anserim Runeweaver flipped through the Journal once again, "Mekkatorque used the radiation due to his most trusted advisor urging him to. He is not High Tinker without reason and if we were to give the cure to him, with our explicit warning not to use it before thoroughly testing it, he won't."

"What about our supposed neutrality.", Modera's words were cold, "To heal the leper gnomes of Gnomeregan would tip the balance of the two major factions in favour of the Alliance."

Now Jaina was outright angry and obviously had to force herself not to raise her voice.

"Were there a similar situation within the Horde, I would be as eager to help as I am here. We are talking about potentialy thousands of lives we could save. As Anserim said, Mekkatorque is no fool, he won't use the cure prematurely. Also, the balance has been disturbed by Hellscream," Jaina almost spat out the orcs name, " commiting genocide on my people! As good as unpunished! If anything the gnomes would bring the balance back."

The room was silent for a few moments, then the alchemist Karlain spoke up again.

"What you say is true Lady Proudmoore, but still I think it would be rash to send this supposed cure to New Tinkertown right away. Let me look at Hylon's concoction. When what he writes in his journal is true, there should be descriptions of how he came to this formula in his sewer-lab. Even though his genius regarding alchemie was unparalleled, in a few weeks at most my alchemists and I will be able to tell you what it is and how it works. Let us not give the gnomes false hope."

Lady Proudmoore sighed and looked at the other members of the Council of Six. Modera and Aethas nodded and Anserim did not object either.

"So be it, Hylon Cogfire was your colleague after all, but be swift with your research, the gnomes of Gnomeregan have suffered for a long time, more than long enough."

After bidding their farewell, one after the other the members of the Council of Six teleported out of the Chamber of Air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jaina was alone she rubbed her temples and sighed. Then she looked directly in his direction.

"You can come out of hiding now, Nielas.", the Lady of Dalaran said, sounding tired.

Nielas' heart skipped a beat, but after a second of petrifying fear due to being detected, he let the invisibility spell he was using fade.

"My Lady, I... uh.. I w-was just..", Nielas began, desperately searching for an excuse, but shut up confused, when he saw that Lady Proudmoore was just looking at him amused.

"What did you think why the first spell I taught you was a custom invisibility spell, nearly undetectable if one does not know what to search for? And further you should not be surprised that I know how to sense it, considering I am the one who invented that particular invisibility spell.", his tutor was smiling at him and Nielas relaxed a little.

"But I have to admit," Jaina continued, musing, "not even I was able to follow Antonidas into the Chamber of Air when I was his apprentice... The gandson of a cousin of Nielas Aran, huh? What do you think, Nielas? About the cure not being send to the King of Gnomes right away?"

Nielas had been alarmed when Lady Proudmoore mentioned his name giving, supposed ancestor Nielas Aran, but she seemed to have glossed over it for now, so he took a moment to think about her question.

"All of the honored members of the council had valid arguments, but in the end I don't think it is our place as the Kirin Tor to withhold something that could save the entire gnomish race from them. Let the gnomes decide how, when and if to use the cure."

"Mhm... A very gilnean solution.. don't get involved, let those who are affected directly deal with the problem.", Jaina studied Nielas face for moment.

Nielas was not sure if he had just been personally criticised and was slightly irritated, especially because his tutor was kind of right in her statement. But Nielas had another question.

"Mylady, you are the leader of the Kirin Tor and you were obviously unhappy with the solution of the situation. Why did you not overrule the decision of the other council members? This is well in your right as Lady of Dalaran."

"You are correct, I could have the cure sent to Mekkatorque, nullifying the opinions and authority of my colleagues. But that is not how Dalaran has been ruled by those who came before me, nor is it how I have ruled Theramore. Undermining Modera, Karlain and the others in such a way would be seen as a personal insult.", Jaina put a hand on Nielas' shoulder and smiled warmly, "Besides, it's important to value the council of others, for there is no one who can see all the facets of a matter on his or her own."

Nielas nodded. He was a bit of a lone wolf himself, not having a lot of friends, but those few whom he trusted he'd always listen to.

Jaina's smile faded and she took on a serious tone as she continued.

"Your training from now on will intensify significantly. Also you will keep an eye on Karlains research of the cure, for my role in the government of Dalaran will keep me from doing so myself. I appreciate your enthusiasm in... informing yourself, but the Chamber of Air is off limits. Should I see you spying on the Council of Six again, I will not be as forgiving as I am today, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mylady", Nielas felt like a beaten dog, gazing at the floor, but he was also excited for his training to finally become a real apprenticeship and for his tutor to have given him the important task of being her eye on the research on the cure.

No one would think he was being neglected now.


	3. Chapter 2 A worried Daughter

The Cure

Chapter Two

A worried Daughter

"Ambassador!", Zeeri called again, knocking on the heavy wooden door in front of her.

Behind the angry, pink haired gnome stood an uncomfortable looking Ironforge Guard. Gadren Bronzebraid was one of Zeeri's best friends and had just recently joined the Guard, so she felt a little sorry for being a problem of his right now, but the emotion was vastly overshadowed by her anger and worry.

Zeeri had been causing a ruckus outside the home of the Dalaran Ambassador for a solid twenty minutes now, knocking so loudly as to belie her small hands and shouting at the top of her lungs. She had been denied when she was trying to visit the Dalaran mage at his workplace for the last few weeks and now she finally had enough.

Everything in Zeeri Cogfire's life had contorted into chaos over the last three months. She was a skilled rogue, agile to the point of being almost impossible to hit during combat and she especially excelled at knife throwing and stealth, her naturally small body working in her favor. Her prowess had been noted by the higher ups and after weeks of exhausting physical and mental tests, she had been permitted into the SI:7, the infamous secret service of the kingdom of Stormwind.

But just a few days before Zeeri's official introduction into the renowned organisation, her mother, Zanria, had a gruesome accident. Something had gone very wrong with one of Zanria's experimental machines, resulting in a large explosion that shattered her bones and ripped her organs. What felt to Zeeri like legions of healers had tried to mend her severe injuries, but no one could say if Zanria Cogfire would live to see the next month.

As if this tragedy was not enough, contact to Zeeri's father in Dalaran had broken a short time prior. Normaly Hylon Cogfire sent letters to his family in Ironforge on a weekly basis, but for more than a month now there had been no word from him.

Now Zeeri spend most of her time tending to her crippled mother, who was confined to her bed. What little of the day she wasn't at her mother's side, she laid siege to the Dalaran ambassador in Ironforge.

"I know you're home, you weasel!", Zeeri shouted, desperate to catch the ambassador's attention, "I will break in if I have to!"

"Zeeri, you can't just insult and threaten a diplomat like this.", Gadren said behind her, trying to calm her down, "Come on, let's go get something to drink. People have been staring for a while."

She spun on her heels, feeling betrayed, but before she could scold the dwarf, a creaking sound came from the window above and the head of the ambassador appeared.

"Go away already, gnome!", his voice was arrogant, "You there, Guard! Remove this person from my door!"

"Zeeri, you have to-" Gadren began silently, but Zeeri ignored him.

" I will bring this before the Council of Three Hammers and Mekkatorque if Í have to! You will tell me what's wrong with my father!", tears were stinging in her eyes now as she screamed up at the mage.

"Your father is a citizen of the Violet City of Dalaran! Neither the honored council nor the king of the gnomes have the authority to force me to give away information concerning him.", in Zeeri's eyes, the cursed ambassador seemed to glow with overconfidence and arrogance as he continued, "Go ahead, pester them with matters that do not concern them. Guard! Take this pink nightmare away from my home, otherwise I will see myself required to send a letter to your captain."

Zeeri ground her teeth, a few tears rolling down her face, as she felt Gadren's gloved hand on her shoulder, gently but firmly turning her around and leading her away from the door. The damned mages. Why were only so few of them like her father and so many like the ambassador, thinking themselves better than the rest of Azeroth?

Of course the ambassador had been correct in his statement. The Council of Three Hammers had nothing to do with her father at all, and though Gelbin Mekkatorque knew Hylon Cogfire and held a high opinion of him, the king of gnomes still could do nothing for her but to feel sorry . And Zeeri was sick of being felt sorry for. Gnomes in general were often looked at by other races with pity, if not for the tragedy that was their capital of Gnomeregan, then at least for being so short compared to a human, a nightelf, a draenei or even a dwarf.

But now, because of her current situation, even other gnomes looked at the usually so lively Zeeri with sad eyes, and she couldn't stand it.

"Do you want to get something to eat or drink? You've not been eating enough for days.", Gadren asked as they neared the Commons.

"I can't eat. I can't sleep. Somethings wrong with my father, but I can't do anything. My mother is dying and I can't do anything. I need to go home for now.", Zeeri shook her head, then added with the faintest hint of a smile, "Thanks for not arresting me, Gadren."

Gadren scratched his neck. "Yeah, let's just hope the ambassador doesn't actually contact my captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Zeeri entered her mothers chamber, Zanria Cogfire was sleeping relatively peacefully, her chest raising in weak but regular breaths. Zeeri just sat beside her mother's bed and tried to think. Her thoughts spun around in her head, thoughts about her father being held prisoner by some enemy of Dalaran. Or maybe he was injured or poisoned, maybe some concoction of his failed, just like his wife's tinkering. Zeeri tried to ban these thoughts from her head, but they only returned to torture her further.

The only thing she knew was that she had to do something. Anything.

She sat there for a while, her face hidden in the palms of her hands. She didn't notice that her mother woke up until Zanria gently stroked her daughters pink hair.

"Zeeri...", her mothers voice was rough, but Zeeri still loved the sound of it,"Don't be so sad Zeeri, I'll be fine."

"Don't, mom. I'm not a little girl that needs to be lied to anymore.", Zeeri clenched the bedsheets.

They both were silent for a few moments.

"I need to do something, mom.", her voice was shaking, but she had to say it, "But what can I do? Go to Dalaran by myself? And what if he really isn't there? Kick down Jaina Proudmoore's door and demand answers?"

"Lady Proudmoore is a reasonable woman, maybe that wouldn't be the worst idea.", Zanria smirked weakly.

"But what if he's dead? And what about you? You can't even walk!"

"Like I said, I'll be fine. There are others who can look after me.", Zeeri's mother had a dead serious look on her face now, "We need to know what happened to your father."

Zeeri took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She really did need to know, but she was also very much afraid of not being at her mothers side if she died. Her mother stroked her arm gently and reassuringly and suddenly Zeeri understood. She had to do this. Not for herself, but for her mother. And she had to be swift, her mother deserved to know her beloved husbands fate.

"I'll do it.", the rogue got to her feet and, with her mother's blessing, felt more determined than in weeks.

"Be careful, Zeeri. Take friends with you. You will have to travel to Stormwind first.", Zanria got to a sitting position and reached for a drawer in her nightstand, pulling a sealed letter from it, "When you get to Stormwind, take this to your uncle, my brother. He will see to it that you're on the next ship to Northrend."

"I've got an uncle?", Zeeri asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, and there is a good reason you don't know him.", her mother hinted vaguely, but didn't elaborate.

Zeeri nodded, wondering what that reason could be, but quickly dismissed the question. She'd see for herself and whatever helped her to get to Dalaran as fast as possible was welcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stale air of the Deeprun Tram rushed past her as the vehicle itself sped through the dark tunnel to Stormwind. It had been late in the evening when she had hugged her mother a quick goodbye and stormed off. She had asked Gadren and a few other friends to come with her, but mostly to her expectations, no one was willing to join her on this crazy quest. Gadren had looked particularly worried, obviously not wanting her to travel to Northrend by herself, but bound to Ironforge by his duty as member of the guard.

Of course Zeeri would have prefered to at least have the dwarven warrior at her side, but she understood why he couldn't be there. He'd literally have to throw away an honored and important job, a safe future, to help her on an endeavure that would more than likely get her and everyone who helped her killed in the wilderness of the northern continent.

As lights and darkness blurred past her in a steady rythm, Zeeri tried to occupy herself by looking at the other passengers on the tram. Looking at people was one of her favorite passtimes, another quality that made her quite the effective rogue. There were two people besides her.

One was a young human boy, maybe twelve years of age, who looked like a commoner. This was probably his first travel with the Deeprun Tram, Zeeri thought, because he seemed very excited by the whole thing, looking around swiftly, trying to follow the motion of the passing tunnel.

The other passenger was a grisled old dwarf with leathery skin and a long, braided grey beard and a bald head. He sat quietly in one corner of the tram, a big hammer, designed for combat, rested on his lap. From time to time he looked over to the human boy, smirking at the innocent excitement and mumbling under his breath in dwarvish.

Zeeri herself wore a boring brown traveling cloak tightly wrapped around her small form, a stark contrast to her bright pink hair. The cloak hid light and flexible leather armor and the rows upon rows of throwing knifes sheathed to her arms, legs and torso.

Finally the boy sat down and limited himself to smiling sheepishly at the unfamiliar but exciting sensation of speed.

For a time there was no sound beside the steady rumble of the tram and Zeeri was left alone with her thoughts once more. To keep herself from worrying too much, she repeated the route she and her mother had decided was the fastest while still being reasonably safe.

First Zeeri had to pay a visit to her mysterious uncle in Stormwind, of whom's existance she had just learned. According to her mother, her uncle would get her a place on the next ship to Valiance Keep. From there she'd have to travel by foot to Fizzcrank's Airstrip, a dangerous march through the wilderness of the Borean Tundra. The gnomes there stood in regular contact to Dalaran by gyrocopter and Zeeri was positive that they would take her on one of those trips, for gnomish solidarities sake, and a bag of gold. Once she arrived in Dalaran she would seek out her father and everything would turn out to be a huge misunderstanding of some sort and everything would be fine. At least that was what Zeeri hoped, although she couldn't even convince herself of it.

The more realistic variant was that she'd get turned down at the Airstrip, or torn to pieces by the borean wildlife, if her ship didn't sink on it's way to Northrend. Zeeri wasn't too fond of ships, to put it lightly.

The strange sensation of potent magic being invoked ripped her from her thoughts. Zeeri jumped to her feet, scanning the vehicle with her eyes. The boy just looked at her confused, but the elderly dwarven warrior carefuly stood up as well, his massive warhammer gripped with both hands.

"Something's wrong.", he growled and Zeeri nodded in agreement.

"I can't see anything yet, but someone's casting spells here.", Zeeri got to the front of the vehicle and tried to look out ahead.

She turned around again to see three hooded figures of varying sizes materializing out of thin air in the middle of the vehicle's passenger's platform.

Zeeri and the old dwarf fell into battle stance immediately. In addition to their long cloaks and hoods, the strangers wore ball masks, obscuring the upper halfes of their faces. Two of the three hooded mages that had teleported onto their vehicle were humans, a man and a woman, the third was either a bloodelf or a highelf, not destinguishable without seeing the color of his eyes.

After a short evaluation of the situation, the human man spoke, adressing the dwarf.

"We have no business with you. We will take the gnome and no one will ever know we were here." In his mind this seemed to be a fact. There was no question in his words.

But Zeeri would be damned if she'd let herself get caught by some arrogant mages without giving them one hell of a fight. It took her not even a second to analyse her fighting chances. The mages wore no obvious weapons, seemingly confident that their magical abilitys would be enough to overpower the gnome. The limited fighting space would give Zeeri an edge over her oponents, her small body allowing her to use the space more efficiently. The quickest of side glances told her that the old dwarf was not going to agree to the mages words either, giving her even better chances of not being kidnapped.

"Your Light-forsaken magic must have dulled your minds, if you think I will watch you take away this girl without a good reason.", he growled with a heavy dwarvish accent.

This just caused an arrogant smirk to cross the lips of the elf, as the human who first spoke answered.

"Then your life ends here, dwarf", he snarled.

His right hand thrust forward, causing the dwarf to be shoved back a step, fire licking around his left shoulder for a brief moment, singeing his clothes but causing no further harm.

Two knifes found their ways to Zeeri's hands almost naturally and before the woman even realized she was being targeted, a blade was protruding from the back of her leg.

The injured mage clutched her leg, letting out a string of vile curses, as her elven comrade just laughed at her and simultaneously shot a barrage of arcane missiles in Zeeri's direction. Zeeri dodged the missles easily, causing the elf to stop laughing.

On the other side of the platform, the human man and the dwarf exchanged heavy blows. The dwarf had several scorchmarks on his arms and torso were the mage's fire had burned through his light travel clothes. The mage on the other hand had taken a heavy blow to his right side and arm, the limb hanging uselessly from his shoulder and his other hand clutching his rips.

Just as the dwarf was about to render him unable to fight, the woman, who had been hit by Zeeri's knife, jumped at her comrade's side and snapped her palms at the dwarf, causing intense cold to envelop his powerful form and slowing down the movement of his warhammer.

Now facing two enemies, even though there were both hurt, the dwarf hat to switch to a defensive strategy, deflecting their frostbolts and firebolts with either his weapon or his bare hands, which flashed in a bright golden light every time he used them to defend himself, causing the mages to curse in understanding. They were facing a paladin.

Zeeri was occupied rolling and dodging away from the unyielding barrage of arcane attacks the elf through at her. A few times she managed to retaliate with a throwing knife, but her attacks were stopped by an almost invisible magical barrier the elf had placed around his form. For a moment Zeeri thought she and the old dwarf would actually loose the fight, but then, as the elf needed a few seconds to catch his breath, she saw an opening on the woman she had attacked earlier, who was completely focused on the dwarf.

Simultaneously, Zeeri through two knifes. One at the elf, who deflected it easily but was momentarily distracted. The other at the female mage, who was hit in the back of the leg again, mere inches from were the first blade had found it's target, forcing her to her knees, startled. Zeeri was already running, closing the short distance and ramming another pair of blades deep into the womans neck, which was on Zeeri's height now. The mage died instantly, her brain and body disconnected.

The first human, who had been fighting the dwarf the whole time, looked at his dead comrade in shock for a second, allowing the dwarf to gain back some momentum. The paladin swung his warhammer at the mage, who panicked and blinked, using the short range teleportation spell without thinking. Not even half a second later he reappeared outside the vehicle and fell several feet on the hard tunnel ground. He was quickly out of sight, as the Deeprun Tram rushed on.

The elf, seeing that both his comrades had been taken care of mere moments from each other, panicked as well. But instead of blinking himself to his doom, he through his arms up, summoning a wave of arcane energies in all directions. He then casted a swift but controlled teleportation spell during the few seconds he had gained by his arcane explosion. Both he and the corpse of the human woman disapeared.

The wide range of the spell came at the cost of power, so the dwarf was merely staggered back a step, as the much lighter Zeeri was forced to her knees. But someone whom Zeeri had almost completely forgotten and who was not used to withstanding any kind of magic, was hit much more severly. From a corner came a choked wimper and as Zeeri looked in that direction, her heart skipped a beat.

The human boy had done the only sensible thing when the fight had begun. He had cowered himself into a corner, trying to keep out of harms way. And he had almost succeeded in doing so, but the last attack of the elven mage had caught him fully.

Zeeri looked down on the barely conscious boy, who was bruised all over by the raw arcane energies, probably more than one of his bones were broken and part of his skin had been ripped off his flesh. A bottomless pit formed in Zeeri's stomach. This was her fault. The mages had been there for her.

Before Zeeri could bring herself to help the boy, the old dwarf was at his side, quickly evaluating the damage done. The paladin then placed a heavy hand on the human boy's forehead, who again whimpered in pain. A faint golden glow emanated from the dwarf's palm as he guided the boy into painless unconsciousness.

"Will he be ok?", Zeeri asked weakly.

The dwarf looked at her for a moment before answering.

"We are almost in Stormwind. I will get him to the Cathedral of Light immediately. I'm not well versed in healing myself, but from what I can see, he should get away with a few nasty scars.", after a pause he added, "Why were those mages after you?"

"I... I'm not sure. I'm on my way to Dalaran, it seems like someone doesn't want me to get there."

"To Dalaran you say.", the old dwarf picked up the injured boy without visible effort, "Swing by the cathedral before you depart from Stormwind. Ask for Genrin Duskbreaker, that's me. I might know someone who needs to get to Dalaran too. By the looks of it you could use some company."

After Zeeri thanked Genrin and introduced herself, they arrived in Stormwind and she and the paladin went seperate ways.

Zeeri knew Stormwind well, her training for the SI:7 required her to be familiar with every alley, every nook and cranney of the capital city.

Shaking off the events of the last hour, Zeeri made haste towards the adress her mother had given her. The attack of the masked mages in the Deeprun Tram was probably meant to discourage her from traveling to Dalaran, if capturing her would have failed, as it did. A grim frown formed on Zeeri's face. If anything she was more determined than ever to reach the Violet City. Something was very wrong in the magical kingdom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A human woman dressed in full plate armor guarded the entrance. On her tabard was the crest of the Stormwind Guard. Zeeri had followed the adress into the Old Town of Stormwind. The house she stood in front of emanated an aura of age and comfort, but also of strength. It was probably one of the few houses that had survived the razing of Stormwind a few decates ago at the end of the first war. The facade was stained by the dirty air in the Old Town, the roof tiles were a dark brown. With three floors, it was taller than the neighboring buildings. It was the Pig and Whistle tavern.

And the woman in front of it still looked at Zeeri expectantly.

"Hi!", Zeeri tried to sound as cheerful as she normally was, "Since when does a tavern need a city guard?"

"There have been a lot of nasty fights in Old Town recently. Most of them in or around the Pig and Whistle. Believe me, you don't want the details.", the woman explained with a sigh. "And since the owner doesn't seem to care about that, the city guard has to play bouncer."

Zeeri grimaced sympathetically.

"But I can enter, can't I?", she asked, sounding innocent as a lamb.

"Yeah, you don't look like a troublemaker.", the guard smirked.

Zeeri answered with a wide smile and went through the door. Once inside she was even grinning. If only the guard knew.

Zeeri took a look around. The tavern was packed with patrons, despite the Stormwind Guard trying to keep the worst people outside. There was a large fireside, heating the room to the point that most people were sweating. Suitably, it smelled of a mixture of strong beer, greasy food and body odor. The typical smell of a tavern.

The rogue slipped past drunk humans, dwarves and others. She skillfully avoided the swaying barmaidens carrying heavy mugs full of beer. In a dark corner was a small free table with a single, weak candle burning on top of it. Zeeri settled in and ordered a gnome sized mug of beer from one of the barmaidens.

Having the skills of an SI:7 agent often came in very useful. Within no time at all she opened the letter her mother had written for her uncle without leaving any marks. Of course Zeeri trusted her mother. But she just couldn't help herself. Maybe it was a good thing she did not become a secret agent, she thought with a bit of gallows humor. She waited for the beer to arrive and took a large gulp. It tasted good, for human beer. Living in Ironforge for a long time set her standards pretty high. Strenghtened, she started reading the letter.

 _Dear Aggilen,_

 _I am not sure how to start this letter, other than to say: I'm sorry. You know that I was heartbroken over the differences and subsequent hatred between you and my husband, but at the time I had no other choice than following my heart. The result of that decision, Zeeri, now likely is in front of you._

 _Every time your birthday, Wintersveil or any other anniversary or holiday came around I wanted to write to you. I wanted to beg you to forgive my husband and me for what we did to you all those years ago._

 _Aggilen, I am dying. My husband is likely already dead. Zeeri and I haven't heard from Dalaran, where he currently resides, in weeks. If you find it in your heart, please come and see me in Ironforge before it is too late._

 _My daughter, your niece, needs help traveling to Northrend, to look for her father. I was hoping you would be so kind as to arrange a place on a ship to Valiance Keep for her, as a last favor for me._

 _Your still loving sister,_

 _Zanria_

The letter was short, but powerful. Zeeri found her mood even darker than before, her hands shaking slightly. Zeeri could not fathom over what subject her father and uncle could have been so divided, that her mother had to completely cut Zeeri's uncle from her life. Especially considering both her mother and father were very loving and understanding individuals. Or was that only her skewed perspective as their daughter? Whatever the subject was, it seemed that her mother was worried that even mentioning it in her letter could cause her brother to decline any assistance.

At least Zeeri now knew her uncle's name. Aggilen Socketjolt. Cautiosly Zeeri took a look around. She could see a few gnomes in the tavern, but most of the room was blocked from her sight by larger patrons. Sometimes it really sucked reaching most other races to the hips at best.

As fast as she could, Zeeri resealed the letter.

As a voluptuous, redheaded barmaid came along near hear table again, Zeeri waved her over.

"Excuse me miss, do you know an Aggilen Socketjolt? Maybe a regular patron or something like that?"

"Why do you ask?", the barmaid looked at Zeeri suspiciously.

"He is an old acquaintance,", Zeeri said, sounding innocent, but at the same time she slipped the barmaid a coin. After a short inspection of the coin, the barmaid shrugged.

"He isn't a regular, but he rented a room for a week. Second floor, fourth door to the left. He should be there at the moment.", she seemed to think for a moment, "I wouldn't go there if I were you. He's creepy."

A loud call came from a patron on the other side of the room and the barmaid left Zeeri with a short nod.

Zeeri left the payment for her beer on her table. Then she quickly and quietly made her way through the room and ascended the stairs to the guest rooms.

When she reached the room the barmaid had told her, she stopped for moment to collect herself, then confidently knocked on the door.

"Come in?", came the confused answer from within. The voice was distinctely gnomish, but had a strange metallic echo to it, that gave Zeeri a bad hunch as to her uncle's profession.

She opened the door and saw a male gnome deathknight standing next to a desk, looking at her confused.

"I didn't expect visitors.", Aggilen said, "Who are you, girl?"

Zeeri would have thought him to be a tinker, like her mother, or maybe a rogue like herself. She had always wondered where she had her talents from. Then again, who knew what he had been before becoming a knight of the Ebon Blade.

He had the glowing blue eyes of all of his kind, a dark mustache, only a ring of hair left on top of his head and his skin looked slighty decomposed. But he still looked similar to Zeeri's mother, so she had no problem believing that he was her uncle.

"What do you want? Are you okay? ", despite the alien echo, Aggilen's voice sounded a little worried, but not surprised. Stunned silence was probably a common reaction to a deathknight in Stormwind. Or anywhere except on Acherus for that matter.

"Sorry!", Zeeri blurted, "Sorry! I have a letter for you."

"Ah, the ever busy post service of Azeroth.", he said. It probably was supposed to sound amused, Zeeri guessed, but coming from his frightening appearance and spoken in that voice, everything sounded creepy.

Aggilen made a few steps in her direction. Zeeri instinctively clutched the letter tighter in her hand.

"You're a deathknight, right?", she asked, trying to give herself more time to recover and think about where she wanted the conversation to go once her uncle had read the letter, "Aren't all deathknights in Northrend?"

"A lot of us are still there, cleaning up after the Argent Crusade. Those selfrightous bastards left the continent to chaos after they killed the Lich King.", he spat on the ground, "But we're slowly but surely trickling back to the eastern Kingdoms. Except me of course, I'll be back to Northrend in the morning."

Zeeri nodded slowly and was about to ask the gnome about Northrend, hoping to gather useful information about the wildlife and the way to Fizzcrank's Airstrip. But before she could speak, the deathknight continued. He took the conversational bait almost to well. There were not a lot of gnomes in the Ebon Blade, Zeeri knew as much. Maybe speaking to one of his kind was a welcome opportunity for him.

"It's easier for us to battle the undead, than for most living. I think the humans who are survivors from Lordaeron had it the worst. A lot of them had to be sent back to Stormwind, otherwise they would have lost their minds They were reliving the same tragedies they faced just a few years ago when they lost their homes. Have you fought the undead?"

Aggilen's face was eerily void of emotion, despite his conversational tone.

"Not a lot of them.", Zeeri looked at her hands, somehow ashamed of her inexperience, "I tried to help defend Ironforge when it was under siege by a necropolis a few years ago, but that wasn't that hard, I guess. The defenders suffered next to no casualties. You just can't really lay siege to Ironforge. The dwarves just shut the gates and shot the necropolis out of the sky with their giant cannons. The King said it was probably meant as a distraction so they wouldn't send troops to other attacked places to help. "

Aggilen nodded. He now stood directly in front of Zeeri and held one hand out to her, as to take the letter from her.

Feeling that she probably warmed her uncle up as well as one could warm up a deathknight through conversation, she handed him the letter.

The deathknight looked at her for a moment, expecting her to leave, but then shrugged and went back to the desk. He opened the letter using a large knife from his belt and began to read.

It didn't take long for him to read the few lines of text. When he looked up and met Zeeri's gaze, his face showed emotion for the first time. Those were not entirely the emotions Zeeri wanted to see though. Surprise, that was arguably a good one. Bitterness, less good. Anger. That last one was bad.

"You are... Zanria's daughter?", his metallic echoing voice asked.

"I am", Zeeri tried not to show how intimidated she was. Not only was her uncle very large for a gnome, almost the height of a small dwarf, but he also suddenly emanated an unnatural cold, so intense that Zeeri's breath already came in clouds.

"I have heard nothing from your mother since she married that insane alchemist.", the death knight stared unblinking onto the piece of paper in his hand, "Then, twenty-five years later, she sends her daughter to me, asking for a favor. Tells me that she is dying."

The surprise, bitterness and anger quickly vanished from his face. His features were an emotionless mask once more.

"Wait, insane alchemist? Is that why mom never mentioned-" before Zeeri could finish her question her uncle interrupted her loudly.

"Why would I help you? I have not spoken a word to my sister in longer than you are alive. Your father is an insane man. He can rot in Northrend for all I care. And you as his offspring with him!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite her vigorous protests, Zeeri was then ignored by her uncle, who quickly left the inn and vanished into the night faster and more silently than even Zeeri could follow.

Once again, thoughts were chasing each other through her head. She had been sceptic of her mysterious uncle ever since her mother had mentioned him, but she still was somewhat perplexed by his open hostility. And there was also the fact that he was a deathknight, something her mother more than likely didn't know, considering it seemed like she did not have contact to her brother in more than twenty-five years. On the other hand, how did her mother know the exact whereabouts of Zeeri's uncle then.

The gnome was confused and annoyed by her uncle. But she was not without a plan. Out of all the things that could go wrong during her journey, this was one she had anticipated. She still had several options of getting to Northrend. For one, Zeeri could go to the SI:7 for help. While not hugely likely, it was still possible her almost employers would organize a spot on a ship for her. She could also use the money she had with her, then try to get the gnomes at Fizzcrank's Airstrip to take her to Dalaran through some other measures, or travel to the magical city without a gyrocopter. Also she could try to sneak onboard a ship as a stowaway, probably very much possible for someone with her talents, but extremely uncomfortable. Especially considering her often violent seasickness.

Lost in thought, Zeeri did not notice were her feet took her. When she noticed that she was standing in front of the Cathedral of Light, she scolded herself for being so unobservant of her surroundings. Had the mages attacked her now instead of on the tram...

The Deeprun Tram! The paladin who had helped her! Already Zeeri had almost forgotten him while moping around, but her subconscience must have brought her here. She quickly went up the large stairs to the entrance of the cathedral.

The guards, most likely paladin recruits, didn't as much as glance at her. The cathedral was always open to everyone. It was the very embodyment of the Church of Light and as such had to present itself as merciful and caring.

Of course Zeeri had been here before, as part of her training at the SI:7. The cathedral was not only populated by priests, but it also was the headquarter of the Knights of the Silver Hand in Stormwind. The paladins were generally weary of the secret service, but could not ignore it's usefulness, so they acknowledged and cooperated with Mathias Shaw and his intelligence organisation.

The cathedral's interior was beautifully decorated with carpets, chandeliers, goblets and altars. Most furniture was made out of the same white stone as the rest of the Cathedral and most of the city. Almost everything else was held in either yellow and golden colors, representing the Light, or in the royal blue of Stormwind. Although impressive, the decoration was not lavish, balancing between showing off the glory of the Light as well as the modesty the priests and paladins theoretically should live by. The scent of incense hung heavy in the air.

Zeeri did a quick courtsy toward the main altar. Although she wasn't overly pious, she still believed in the values of the Church of the Light, as most gnomes did.

Then she quickly found her way to the entrance to a secluded area of the building, the Silver Hand headquarters. Although the guards were not much more attentive than the ones at the entrance to the cathedral itself, these ones at least stopped her from just wandering into this restricted area.

After she explained to the guards who she was searching for, they let her pass, but Zeeri made no three steps into the paladin headquarters before the voice of Genrin Duskbreaker loudly pierced the relative silence of the cathedral.

"You idiots!", the dwarf shouted in his heavily accented common, "You can't just let anyone into this area without searching them. Only Priests and Paladins are allowed without being searched. You know that, recruits!"

"But she is only a gnome, we thought...", one of the guards started to answer but was interrupted by a sarcastic laugh from Genrin, who obviously outranked them by a lot.

"HA! Only a gnome! You are lucky this one is friendly or you would both be dead with a knife in your necks by now."

Genrin gave a deep sigh when the guards just looked confused at Zeeri.

"Zeeri, would you be so kind as to part your travelling cloak to teach those lads a lesson."

Although Zeeri preferred to remain concealed, she was highly amused by the dumb expression on the guards faces when she revealed the rows of razorsharp throwing knifes strapped to every possible inch of her body.

Genrin was standing directly in front of the guards now, and despite being much shorter than both humans, he still was imposing.

"You need to forget the stereotypes about other races that are common among the people, lads." His formerly angry voice had taken on an almost fatherly tone, "Only because gnomes are smaller than you, a dagger from their hands will still pierce your eye, or a fireball from their palms burn your skin. There are even great warriors among the gnomes who would crush your knees before you realized they weren't the joke common people think they are."

He gave one of the guards a clap on the shoulder that made him stumble, further underlining his point that ones height didn't say much about ones strenght.

"Now back to guard duty, you morons!", he shouted then gestured for Zeeri to follow him and started to walk away.

"Rookies...", Genrin mumbled under his breath.

"How is the boy?", Zeeri asked. The sight of the small body covered in viscious burns was still fresh in her mind.

"He will be fine. High Priestess Laurena herself is taking care of him. She said I brought him here fast enough that he won't even take away too many scars. He's sleeping now."

Zeeri was happy to hear good news. This issue would not haunt her conscience in the future. At least not too much.

"So... you mentioned that you know someone who needs to go to Dalaran too?", Zeeri asked.

"Straight to business, huh?", Genrin grunted, " Yes, a young priestess, Taala."

"Taala? That's a Draenei name, right?"

"Aye, she arrived from the Exodar a few weeks ago.", Genrin eyed Zeeri up and down, " She has never left Azuremyst Isle since the Exodar crashed there, so her superiors asked the Silver Hand for an escort. Lord Shadowbreaker chose me to keep her safe."

"And you would take me with you?"

"I was pretty impressed with your skills in the Deeprun Tram, so I decided to look a little into your past. You were accepted into the SI:7 just a few weeks ago. I sent a messenger to Shaw and he let me now you should be trustworthy. In the end it's Taala's choice though."

"What is Taala's choice?"

An alabaster skinned young draenai woman, that could only be described as stunningly beautiful, fell into step with Genrin and Zeeri. Her raven hair fell to her lower back, creating an exotic contrast to her skin. Her features were delicate and her head was adorned by curved horns. Several thin blue tentacles sprouted from behind her ears, not quite long enough to reach her bust. She was clad in a rather revealing white dress, turning the head of more than one Silver Hand Recruit she passed. For a human, dwarven or gnomish priest to wear something like that would have been scandalous, but Zeeri knew that Draenei as well as Elves had different opinions of modesty. Still it bugged her.

"Ah, we just talked about you, Taala", Genrin looked up at Taala, and to his credit Zeeri noticed that he had no problem looking at her face instead of other body parts.

"I see. Since you seem to know who I am already, may I ask who you are?", her common was just as heavily accented as Genrin's, just in a different way. Taala looked at Zeeri the way you would look at a rare animal, but Zeeri tried to let it slide for the moment, remembering that Taala probably hadn't seen many gnomes yet.

"Hi! I'm Zeeri. I need to get to Dalaran, just like you, and Sir Genrin here suggested traveling together 'cause Northrend is really dangerous.", Zeeri again tried to be as close to her usual self as possible, putting on a big smile.

"Mhh, are you sure that you would be a help if we were to be attacked by wildlife or undead? Are you a priest or maybe a mage?", Taala put a finger on her chin in what seemed to Zeeri like a mockingly thoughtful gesture.

"No, I'm a rogue, the sneaky-stabby kind, you know.", Zeeri tried very hard to keep her irritation out of her voice, but wasn't sure she managed to do that.

The look on Taala's face was somewhere between confusion and disgust.

"But why would we want to take you with us, if you are just a thief?", she asked.

For a moment Zeeri didn't know how to react. Either Taala was the most naive, unknowing priest selected to conduct official business she had ever seen, or Taala was toying with Zeeri. And Zeeri was not in the mood for that.

"She's not a thief, she...", Genrin tried to explain, but Zeeri interrupted him.

"It's a combat style. I'm not a criminal. If you don't want me to travel with you then just say so!"

"What? No! I didn't mean to insult you! I didn't know. If Genrin says you are a valuable companion then please travel with us.", Taala looked genuinely puzzled now and she looked at Genrin for help.

Zeeri didn't know what to make of her. Maybe it was her own bias against most magic users that made her look at Taala with a skewed perspective, but the draenei just seemed too innocent to her. The way she said things, like her voice coating the words in sugar. The way her outfit was just overly sexy and obviously effected most people around her. She had to know that. It had to be an act.

"I do think you would be helpful, Zeeri. You just misunderstood Taala." Genrin said, trying to calm the conversation.

"You're probably right.", Zeeri said with a sigh. She had to think before speaking. If it meant getting to Northrend she would manage to endure Taala. "Okay, what's the plan? What is your route through Northrend and when are we going to take a ship?"

With the conversation not about to escalate anymore, the three of them sat down on white stone banks in one of the alcoves of the cathedral and started talking about their journey to Dalaran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zeeri stood in front of one of the piers in Stormwind harbor.

Over the last few days Zeeri got to know both Genrin and Taala better. By now she almost convinced herself that the young draenei priestess really just was a giant airhead and not acting innocent. Zeeri figured that this probably was the reason why her superiors wanted her off Azuremyst Isle. Have the world outside of the Exodar smack some realism into her, while having an experienced paladin keeping her safe from the worst harm.

Zeeri had spent the few days mostly keeping her skills sharp and her mind off her troubles. Taala liked to watch her throw knifes at anything and at one point even managed to persuade an unfortunate young Silver Hand Recruit into putting an apple on his head and letting Zeeri use this as target practice. The poor boy had almost peed himself, very much to Zeeri's amusement, but of course she did not miss. When Genrin walked in on them putting the fourth apple on the recruits head, they both had to listen to a lenghty tirade about taking safety serious. It was a strangely bonding experience.

For some people the harbor was a beautiful place. The salty air. The waves splashing against the stone of the city and the creaking wood of both ships and piers. The busy atmosphere. The seagulls crying overhead. Zeeri, however, hated it.

The pink haired gnome had a real problem with boats and ships of any kind. Just thinking about spending the next week or so on high seas made her nauseas.

"You know, I could maybe try to ask the Light to bless you, so the journey won't be so bad for you."

Taala stood a few steps in front of Zeeri and now looked back to her. They had been walking to the ship together, but when they had actually reached the harbor, Zeeri froze.

"I don't know. I somehow feel like this shouldn't be as big of a deal as it is. Also I'm not sure any blessing is strong enough to fight my seasickness.", Zeeri tried a smile, but from the look on Taala's face it must have been more of a grimace.

"I will at least try once we are on board!", the priestess proclaimed.

"Okay...", came the weak answer.

"Then let us get on board. Genrin is surely already waiting for us.", Taala made a few steps forward, but looked over her shoulder again when she noticed that Zeeri still stood paralized. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Don't you dare!", despite her words, Zeeri had to grin. After the spectacularly bad start Zeeri and Taala had had, she never would have guessed that the alabaster skinned draenei would be the one to coax her usual attitude out of her. Zeeri had always been good at making firends, most gnomes were. Somewhere in the back of her mind she still thought that it could be an act and Taala could have some evil agenda. But she ignored those paranoid thoughts. They were just a byproduct of her bad luck in the last month.

She caught up to Taala and together they ascended the wooden gangplank to the rather big ship that would bring them to Valiance Keep. The wood creaked beneath them and Zeeri had to fight vertigo for a second, hastily getting onto the ship itself.

The soft rocking of the deck instantly made her feel even more uneasy than before. This was going to be a really bad voyage.


	4. Chapter 3 The masked Mages

The Cure

Chapter Three

The masked Mages

It was late in the evening when Nielas left for the main library.

In his quarters he had read the very reports he brought Lady Proudmoore earlier that week. Those turned out surprisingly unhelpful, containing next to no information on the Grand Apothecary's work. The mages of the Violet Hold had recieved an anonymous tip about Cogfires secret work, assumedly by an apprentice of his who found out about it. After a pair of investigators had been refused by the gnome, the Violet Hold had raided his laboratory. They had already burned anything useful before Karlain even heard about what happened. When the alchemist member of the Council of Six had arrived, there had been nothing left to salvage.

The search for the Grand Apothecary had been fruitless. His apprentices, after long questioning, proved that they knew nothing. There had been no trace of him in Dalaran, so the investigators of the Hold spied on his wife and daughter in Ironforge. Because of the delicate nature of Hylon's work, they did not want anyone outside of the Kirin Tor to know about the incident. But his family also seemed unknowing of his whereabouts.

Two weeks after the raid, a well hidden secret drawer had been found in Cogfire's private chambers in Dalaran, containing hints to possible different backup laboratories. After a few days of searching vacated gnomish shacks around Fizzcrank's Airstrip in the Borean Tundra, the investigators had to waste even more time, traveling to Outland and searching similiar abandoned structures around Toshley's Station. In the end they had to admit that they had been following a false trail.

Two more such ruses, carefully laid in place by the genius alchemist, until Hylon Cogfire had commited suicide.

The chilly air of Northrend filled Nielas' lungs as he took a long breath. He strolled through the nightly Dalaran taking joy in his peacefull surroundings. The library was quite a walk away and Nielas' came through parks, where he could only hear the scurrying of nocturnal critters. He had grown to like the relaxing sounds of the night during the two years he had been in Darnassus.

This was quite different though. Darnassus' beauty lay within the respect that civilization and nature had for one another. The trees in Darnassus where huge. Their foliage and other plants often had a darker, more purple hue to them than in other parts of Azeroth. Most of the grass was tall and bushes grew everywhere, but on the paved paths. It was wild, but also cultured, like the Nightelves themselves had something feral about them, but still were the oldest notable civilization of mortals.

Dalaran's parks, while still plenty and big, did not nearly cover as much of the city as Darnassus' flora. Every blade of grass was exactly as tall as every other blade of grass, and they all had the same rich green colour. The trees stood in neat formations, the bushes and flowers composed into beautiful arrangements. It was different, but still Nielas liked it just as much.

"Nielas", the familiar voice of Ereniel brought Nielas back from his musings.

He looked to his right and saw the Nightelf sitting beneath a tree. She wore a light druidic robe, the color of moonlight, that beautifully strengthened the contrast between her silver hair and her deep purple skin. As always she had put her sandals to the side and enjoyed the feeling of the grass against her bare feet. She must have been there for a while, Nielas thought, because everything around her had grown a little bigger than a few feet away. That always happened when she visited the parks for more than an hour or so. Nielas couldn't fight down a smile. The gardeners hated her for that, which he knew amused her to no end.

"Ereniel, you're not at Karlain's lab, looking after the gnomes?", Nielas asked after he had stepped in front of her.

"The gnomes are well. I've been kicked out for today.", her eyes rested on him and he thought he saw a little worry in them, "You have been working without end for the last week. Come, sit with me and relax a little."

"I...", the offer was hard to resist, but after a moment Nielas shook his head, " I can't... I have to go to the library. I have to do some research on..."

He stopped talking and Ereniel looked at him expectantly.

"On Kirin Tor business? You know I'm not an idiot, right? When they took the two gnomes to the alchemist's laboratory I knew it had something to do with Cogfire. No one in Dalaran missed those rumors a month ago.", Ereniel tried to keep her tone playfully mocking, but to Nielas she seemed a little hurt that he didn't tell her more. Then she let herself slide from a sitting into a lying position and closed her eyes, "Is there no time in your days, or nights for that matter, to take a break anymore Nielas? Not even with me?"

Nielas ground his teeth in frustration, both at his duty not to tell her anything about the cure and at his need to go to the library for further studies. Of course he would have loved to just lay here with Ereniel, for hours if he could. They would talk the night away, as they had done so many times in Darnassus, musing about every topic that came to their mind, from the most mundane to the most complex.

When there still was no answer, Ereniel tried to use unfair methods. She pouted her lips and made puppy eyes. Then she put her arms out towards him, as if inviting him to fall into her embrace. Nielas promptly looked away, blushing. He heard her joyful laugh, a sound he loved, and blushed even harder.

Ereniel knew that Nielas liked her and as she toyed with the gardeners of Dalaran by growing their grass to tall in always changing places, she loved to toy with Nielas for being attracted to her. Or so he thought. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped there was more to it.

"You know it's not like I don't want to..." he began, but stopped mid sentence again.

"I see, immune to my charms as always.", Ereniel sighed in an exaggerated manner, "Go on then to the library. But please come by my home tomorrow evening. You need to explain to me what's going on, or I will force one of Karlain's assistants to do so."

"I will, I promise.", Nielas waved at Ereniel awkwardly, earning another amused smirk from her. In the morning he would have to ask Lady Proudmoore for permission to tell Ereniel everything that was going on.

The library was waiting for him, with it's almost unending knowledge, promising another long night of research on the arcane arts and the leprosy of Gnomeregan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours of sleep in a library chair, although those were comfortably big and padded, was not enough. Especially three nights in a row. Nielas had planned on being in his dormroom by two in the morning, catching at least five hours of sleep before he had to get up and go to his mistress. That resolution spectacularly failed, just like the last few nights. Nielas was not quite sure, but he guessed he fell asleep over his books at about three or four in the morning.

Lady Proudmoore taught him new spells, magical theories, political customs and diplomatic skills at such a high speed that he could barely keep up with it. It seemed to Nielas as she wanted to make up for the time she had more or less neglected his education. Jaina praised him a lot, especially his fast mastery of new spells. He hoped it wasn't just to motivate him, but had some truth to it.

In the late afternoon, when he normally could have divided his time between studying and relaxation as he'd seen fit, he had to go straight to the facilities of Karlain. In the alchemist's laboratories, he spent a lot of time getting up to date on the progress of the research on the cure. This pushed his studies into the evenings and nights, together with extra research on the leprosy of Gnomeregan.

Nielas had a hard time keeping up with the technicalities of the tests Karlain and his assistants ran on the cure. Alchemy was one of his weak points. He mostly tried to take notes of everything that was explained to him to present to Lady Proudmoore.

Exactly that was what he was doing at the moment. He stood behind one of Karlain's assistants,who talked about how Cogfire's records were confused, fragmentary and sometimes outright contradicted each other. Despite all that, the cure seemed to work, for now.

Karlain owned the largest alchemy laboratory in Dalaran. It was always well lit, clean and neat. The alchemist took great pride in keeping the facility as sterile and orderly as possible. It was the only place Nielas knew where he could smell almost nothing, as long as there was no active experimenting around him.

"The gnomes from the sewers are still unconscious but stable. We have no idea why they won't come to though. Your friend Lady Silverroot says they should be able to wake up any moment. We don't know how long Cogfire's subjects have been leper gnomes. It's possible that the last thing they remember is being infected by the radiation in Gnomeregan about a decade ago."

The assistant who had the job of explaining their progress to him was Kindra Berenald, a young human woman, probably about twenty years old, around Nielas' own age. Her brunette hair reached to her lower back and hung in her face, causing her to constantly tuck loose strands behind her ears. Her light blue eyes had exactly the cuteness to them that made it hard for Nielas to not constantly stare at them.

Sometimes Nielas wondered if he should just ask women like Kindra out if he found them attractive. It wasn't like he actually had a chance with the several centuries older Ereniel. But Kindra had been rather cold towards him. She probably saw him more as a nuisance, keeping her from her work. Or maybe, he wondered, his reputation among his peers for being antisocial and awkward preceded him even to the alchemists.

Today the amount of knew information the alchemists had gathered was exceptionally high, only trumped by the number of new questions those information had put on the table. It was already dark outside.

There couldn't be much more Kindra had to tell him, Nielas mused. He already filled several pages with notes again. He'd just check in with Ereniel as soon as he was done here and explain to her as much as Lady Proudmoore had permitted him, which wasn't everything, but hopefully enough to sate the nightelf. Then he'd go straight to bed.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?", she asked while giving him an irritated look.

"Sorry!", Nielas blurted, "I am listening. Taking notes of everything you say."

Nielas looked down onto his notes and to his suprise he actually seemed to have taken some even though he had been lost in thought for a minute. It said something about the leprosy not being able to spread from gnome to gnome.

"Wait, what did you just say about the leprosy? It's not transmittable from gnome to gnome? Then how did Cogfire become infected?", Nielas asked confused.

"That is precisely what I said we're trying to figure out the next few days.", Kindra huffed, and blushed slightly, "I'm not doing this because it's fun, you know? You were so late today that I'm the last one to leave. And the other assistants leave all their equipment for me to clean when they know I have to work late."

She sighed deeply in furstration.

"What? Do the masters know?", Nielas asked surprised, "Karlain can't be okay with that! He prides himself with the discipline he holds here in his labs."

"It's stupid, but the alchemists don't care. As long as the boring work is done by the assistants they are fine with whatever. And I don't want to bother the Archmage with my petty problems. ", Kindra said, a defeated look on her face," I'm going to be here for the whole night."

Now Nielas got a bad conscious. He knew her situation all to well. If he really caused so much extra work for Kindra, he kind of wanted to make up for it. So much for going to bed early today.

"Listen, Kindra.", he began in an apologetic tone, "How about I help you with the cleaning once you're done showing me the results of today."

"No! I mean, that was pretty much it for the results, but I can't make you do that.", suddenly Kindra was flustered, "I mean... Unless you want to... I won't stop you or anything."

"It's no problem really. I need to get to Ereniel's place sometime tonight, but cleaning some vials can't take that long when we use a little magic."

"Okay...", Kindra started to lead Nielas towards the cleaning area a few rooms further down the corridor that they just had been in, "But magic isn't allowed. Karlain says it can mess up results if you clean alchemist gear with magic."

Nielas sighed, then paused once the giant pile of dirty lab-gear came into view. The mixture of leftovers from different reagents caused a strange and very displeasing smell.

As they started cleaning the equipment an awkward silence settled in at first, but after a while they started to talk about this and that. They compared the courses they had to take and jokingly argued about who had it worse.

An hour later the pile of stuff they had to get to sparkle was significantly smaller. Nielas and Kindra were still chatting and Kindra seemed a lot more relaxed around the young gilnean than before.

"You know, you're not half as bad company as most of the alchemy apprentices.", Kindra said after Nielas had made a particularily bad joke, that nevertheless had gotten her to smile.

Nielas took it as a compliment and wanted to counter with a similar statement, when he thought he heard people talking in the hallway.

"Did you hear that?", Nielas slightly tilted his head and listened again, "I thought everyone but us is gone for the night. There is someone in the hallway."

"Are you sure? I don't hear anything.", for a moment Kindra also tried to listend into the direction of the door nervously, "It must be your imagination. You look really tired."

"Considering how little sleep I'm getting this week...", Nielas agreed.

"Come on, go get to Lady Silverroot already and then catch some sleep. Maybe then you are able to follow my reports tomorrow.", Kindra smiled, but it seemed a little off to Nielas. Was she actually hurt over him not listening for a minute?

He said goodbye to Kindra and left the laboratories in the direction of Ereniel's current home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course Nielas didn't go to bed early. There was too much to do.

After visiting Ereniel, he felt a little better. Although he didn't tell her the details of the research that was conducted on the cure, he had been allowed to tell the nightelf what was happening. Ereniel had been excited. She had many friends all over the world and although one would think as a druid she wouldn't particularly like gnomes because of their machines, the nightelf already decided to be part of helping the affllicted gnomes once they would be cured from the leper.

She had guessed most of what had happened in advance, but having confirmation by Nielas and the few details he could tell her obviously meant a lot to her.

"We can't fully heal every lost limb and every psychological scar those poor people have suffured, but I am sure the druids under Malfurion Stormrage will be able to help a lot. If the cure works on every gnome like it did on the two you brought me, they will need assistance", Ereniel had beamed while talking, seemingly already planing her journy to Gnomeregan.

Nielas was at the main library again. The building was the second largest of the iconic slim towers of Dalaran, only overshadowed by the Violet Citadel. The interior was enchanted to be many times bigger than the outside of the tower. It was one of the first tall buildings that had been rebuild after the destruction of Dalaran during the third war.

The floor was made of large sand-colored stone tiles. Carpets of different warm colors ran through the middle of the many corridors. Everywhere stood large armchairs, padded banks and other comfortable places to sit and read. The oaken bookshelves were the most impressive part. They stretchted up unti they hid the ceiling, a good ten meters above the ground, filled to the brim with scrolls, tomes and other striptures.

The library seemed to be build in a rather chaotic way, with non-symmetric alcoves, galleries, and hidden, more quiet work areas everywhere. The endlessly many corridors, ramps and staircases were so convoluded, that it was very possible for an apprentice to get lost, but it also made it easy to be alone if wanted.

Large golden goblets and bowls were filled with glass spheres ranging from as small as an egg to big enough that they could only be carried with both arms. The spheres illuminated the library, and any mage could change the color of their light to what they preferred.

It was always comfortably warm, every floor having multible fireplaces, and it smelled of wood, paper and dust.

There was no collection of knowledge on Azeroth that could rival this one, except maybe the library of Karazhan, but those books were practically not accessable, unless one wanted to finance an expedition into the cursed tower, which was expensive and dangerous.

Nielas sat in one of the alcoves, leaned into his comfortable chair, a stack of books on the table next to him. It was hard to find tomes in the library that discussed magic diseases, but not impossible. Over the last week Nielas had searched for hours and the texts he found were somewhat helpful. The really interesting books though were kept in the many secluded areas that only archmages had access to. His usual working place was near one of the areas that he believed a book on the subject by Cogfire himself to be in. Nielas sometimes thought about sneaking in, but there were a lot of horror stories about apprentices who had done the same being killed by safety mechanisms, or the seals of the books themselves. Legend said there was a book that literally ate someone who tried to read it without permission.

The young gilnean was tired beyond believe, but forced himself to stay awake. The question as to how Hylon had been infected with the leprosy wouldn't leave his mind.

The leprosy of Gnomeregan had been caused by weaponized radiation. Everything that had been affected also radiated, in turn affecting everything around them. This was also true for the leper gnomes. But the more time had gone by, the more the radiation had died down and no new leper gnomes had come to be in quite a while as far as Nielas could tell.

Most of the gnomish capital should be inhabitable without problem, were it not for the troggs, leper gnomes, radiated slimes, rampant machines and so on...

A few ideas had come to Nielas after quite a while of research, but none of them were particularly likely.

It was possible that Cogfire was unlucky enough to have especially badly radiated leper gnomes as his test subjects in the sewers, or one of Cogfire's serums could have the sight effect of making the leprosy transmittable by accident.

Nielas scratched his beard stubble, taking Cogfire's journal form the table next to him.

 _Day Twelve in the Sewers_

 _I am infected. I don't know when or how it happened, but due to the poor environment of my work, I am not too surprised._

Why was he not surprised and why did the poor environment matter? The sewers shouldn't have an effect on the radiation that caused the leprosy. It just made no sense.

A chill went down Nielas' spine when another idea as to what happened came to him. Wasn't it possible that the former Grand Apothecary never was infected? Maybe he had been mentally unstable before the raid on his lab, and then the sewers alone drove him into madness. If that was the case and Cogfire had just imagined to be infected, then he died for no reason.

Another chill went down his spine and Nielas looked up from his books in confusion. He noticed his breath coming in clouds as he stood up. The temperature of the room rapidly declined.

"This corridor is only open to archmages. I am sorry, but I can not let you through.", Nielas head the ethereal voice of an arcane familiar say from the direction of the secluded area.

It was late at night, and although the library never closed, it was still unusual for somebody to remain so far into the stairs and corridors at this hour.

Slowly Nielas walked into the direction he had heard the voice from.

"We have an archmage with us, creature.", sneered a second voice, somewhat familiar to Nielas.

Spying around the corner of a bookshelf, Nielas could see what was happening.

In front of one of the closed off sections of the library stood a three meter tall arcane familiar, a creature brought to be by arcane energy. It's form was constantly changing, but remained vaguely humanoid. It's surface was of a bright blue and white, it's colors forming ever flowing patterns. Before the creature guarding the secluded area stood two of the most well known violet apprentices in all of Dalaran.

The young bloodelf noble Anthelon Risefire stood next to the commonborn human Shemon. Were Anthelon was thin and physically weak, Shemon was the son of smith, discovering late in life that he had magical talent. The human was burly and packed with muscles. The bloodelf was arrogant, thinking himself better than the rest of Azeroth due to being Silvermoon nobility. Shemon was a natural sadist, unnecessarily torturing cratures during experiments. Both were infamous for bullying other students, including Nielas. Rumor had it that both of them faced possible expulsion from the Kirin Tor.

Between them they carried something roughly the size of a human head on iron chains. It was covered by a white piece of cloth and judging from the way they had to exert themselves just to hold it, it had to be very heavy.

The cold was much stronger here and obviously came from whatever it was they were carrying.

Both Anthelon and Shemon as well as whatever was under that piece of cloth smelled strongly of death and decay.

"Then where is the archmage who is with you, apprentice?", the guardian asked.

Anthelon and Shemon looked at each other and nodded. Then they lifted the cloth off the object they were holding.

Instantly the unnatural cold intensified significantly, causing Nielas to inhale sharply in surprise. In a small radius around the object everything was quickly covered in frost, the nearest bookshelfes and tomes creaking in protest.

It was a spherical crystal with a rough surface, a deep purple in color. It seemed to be hollow and filled with a clear fluid.

Nielas could sense some sort of presence inside the crystal, more powerful than any other being in Dalaran, but without true conscious. He had never seen anything like it. All he knew was that this object was unimagenably dangerous. He had to report this to Lady Proudmoore, now.

"You are indeed in the presence of an archmage, my apologies student.", the arcane guardian obviously sensed whatever creature was inside the crystal and thought it to be a high ranking member of the Kirin Tor.

The gate to the restricted corridor opened with a creak.

Shemon and Anthelon quickly dropped the cloth back over the crystal, dampening the intense cold. Both had a very painful expression on their face, and their hands were blue and covered in small ice crystals.

Nielas let out a sigh of relief once the cloth was back in place. Something about that thing was very unnerving.

"So, how exactly are we going to carry all those books the master wants?", Anthelon asked with in arrogant tone.

Shemon just grunted in annoyance.

"Is the student behind the corner included in your permittance to enter this corridor, archmage?", the guardian asked, addressing the crystal under the protective cloth and pointing direclty in Nielas' direction with his wafting arm.

Both Anthelon's and Shemon's heads snapped in his direction, instantly spotting him.

"Look at that, the beasty. Nosing into other people's business, huh Nielas?", Anthelon sneered.

"What are you doing? And what is that thing you are carrying?", there was no point in hiding or fleeing. Nielas knew that the young bloodelf preferred to use frost magic. The two of them would catch him if he tried to run. His only chance was to seem dangerous enough to be let go.

Instead of answering, Shemon thrust his chains carrying the crystal into Anthelon's hands, who had difficultes not to drop the heavy object.

"You've seen to much.", the thug rumbled and without further warning came running towards Nielas.

On his best day it would not have been easy, but possible for him to defeat Shemon. Nielas had seen him spar with other students. He was skilled and brutal, but Nielas was better. However, sleep-deprived as he was it would be a miracle.

It seemed like Shemon wanted to take him down without using magic. Nielas guessed that he was afraid of catching someones attention if he started throwing fireballs everywhere.

Nielas fletched his teeth. Maybe he had a chance.

Before Shemon had reached him, Nielas thrust out both his hands towards Shemon, causing fire to blast against the thug's chest, slowing his approach.

Casting combat magic triggered an involuntary biological mechanism of Nielas. Within less than a second, his face elongated itself into feroscious maw, packed with viscious fangs. Fur sprouted all over his skin, covering him in a dark brown pelt. His whole body was now significantly bigger, developing a hunchback and his limbs becoming more lupine.

When the transformation was done, Nielas felt the old rage that came with his true form stirring within him. He would harness it, as he had in the past and he would tear Shemon apart if he had to.

But his exhaustion made him slow. Before Nielas realized that his attack did not slow Shemon down as much he thought, the thug barrelled into the worgen, not deterred by his fearsome appearance at all.

They went to the ground and started throwing punches at each other. Although the claws that adorned Nielas' elongated fingers were able to rip into Shemon's robe, the sleep-deprivation made him weak. He had missed his chance to use the thug's unwillingness to cast magic and after only moments Shemon had the upper hand, hammering his fists into the worgen's body.

He tried to retaliate, but he wasn't able to do more than scratch the surface of Shemon's skin.

He felt helpless. The cold that still held the corridor in it's grip seeped into his mind, numbing him to the pain of Shemon's attacks. His parents had been right. He was worthless and should have died years ago.

No! Heat filled his heart. No, he wasn't like his parents, smalltime criminals and frauds. The heat spread through him as fury filled his mind. They had sent him to Dalaran as soon as they realised he had magic in him. But not so he could develop those skills and have a brighter future. No, his parents had forged documents connecting Nielas to the father of the Last Guardian, Nielas Aran, so he would be accepted as a violet student and make them a fortune, then be locked away in prison once the fraud was detected. How he was supposed to make that fortune as an apprentice, Nielas never understood.

He hated his parents, more than he hated anything in the world. Because of them, he lived in constant fear of being found out. One day he would kill them, freeing himself from their influence for good.

Fire raged through Nielas's body and mind, fury clouding his thoughts as he was lost to the world.

Then, as suddenly as it had come over him, the burning wrath left and Nielas' senses cleared.

He was still lying on the ground. In his fit of rage, the worgen had managed to throw Shemon of him, earning a surprised and confused look from the human. Scorchmarks could be seen, where Nielas had grabbed him.

Shemon came to his feet first.

The thug had painfully ripped out a few patches of fur and Nielas had recieved several bruises from his brawl with Shemon. His head was spinning, but he had no serious injuries.

Until Shemon stomped on his left hand.

Pain spiked up his arm and Nielas instinctively pulled the broken hand to his chest.

"What are you doing?!", squealed Anthelon, holding the crystal with both hands, barely able to carry it alone.

"Teaching a lesson.", came the rumbled answer.

"He is Proudmoore's apprentice! What are we going to do when she finds out?"

"She can't know about any of this. And she won't. I'll kill him."

Nielas tried to focus through the pain. He knew the type of thug Shemon was from his childhood in Gilneas City, he had been like him not three years ago. He was pretty sure Shemon was serious. Anthelon was a coward. He wouldn't stop Shemon, but it was unlikely that he was going to help him either.

Shemon raised his foot to stomp on Nielas again. Nielas blinked, invoking the common short range teleportation spell of the same name and reappeared a good twenty yards away, still on the ground.

He sprung to his feet. Pain surged through his hand and arm again. He needed to flee.

A gigantic fireball came flying his way. Nielas managed to summon a magical barrier around himself at the last moment, but the heat was still painful. Nielas thrust his good hand towards Shemon causing the thug to be shoved back, flames licking around his side for a second.

Nielas turned to flee, but his spell didn't distract Shemon long enough. The next fireball caught him square in the back, sending him flying into one of the bookshelves. He smelled burned hair and felt that the fur and skin on his back were on fire.

Panic flared up and Nielas started thrashing about in a pile of books that had fallen from the shelf. It didn't take long for the paper to catch fire.

As Shemon walked over to the worgen, who was yelping in pain and still trying to suffocate his smoldering fur, blue runes flared up high on the bookshelves all along the corridor. Shemon stopped, confused.

Fuming water burst forth from the runes, instantly putting out burning paper as well as the singed Nielas. The water was cool, easing his pain a little and he stopped frantically thrashing. Almost instantly the floor was covered in liquid.

Although the books on the ground were ruined, a catastrophy was avioded. With the fire taken care of, the runes stopped spouting and faded away.

"Shemon, look out!", Antehlon shouted.

Looking up, Nielas saw that the bloodelf had dropped the crystal in surprise when the water started. The protective cloth fell off and the water was rapidly freezing around it. Anthelon already wasn't able to move his feet and only seconds later Shemon, about halfway between Anthelon and Nielas was immobilized as well.

"You unbelievable idiot!", the thug roared. His hands glowed with fire magic and he started shooting jets of flame around his feet to melt the ice.

Nielas barely reacted fast enough. Moments later the ice had reached him, but he managed to claw his way up the bookshelf in time. Quickly he jumped unto the now frozen floor of the corridor. This was his only chance to get out of here alive.

Gritting his teeth against the pain in his hand and back, Nielas weaved the invisibilty spell Lady Proudmoore had taught him as her first lecture. He vanished, Anthelon and Shemon both cursing, still trying to get free from the ice.

As fast as he could, Nielas fled the library. As soon as he left the main entrance, his spell faded and Nielas collapsed on the library stairs, exhausted. He thought he could hear shouting around him, then unconsciousness took him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nielas awoke to angry shouting by a voice that he held most dear. Somewhere within earshot of him, Ereniel was yelling at someone, but Nielas was unable to make out the words. His thoughts were fuzzy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he had been in a fight with Shemon and Anthelon, but he didn't remember why. Or had it been a dream? His mind circled around this question for a moment.

He was so very tired.

At first there was nothing but darkness when he tried to think about why the two students had attacked him. Slowly the events of the night came back to him. With the memory came the pain in his hand and his back.

Nielas grunted in pain, but refused to move yet. The two other apprentices had tried to gain access to one of the restricted corridors in the Dalaran library. And they had succeded. But how? They had carried something between them... something heavy... something...

As Nielas tried to focus, the pain in his left hand and back intensified. He didn't know. No matter how hard he thought about what had granted Shemon and Anthelon access to the secluded area, he couldn't remember.

Finally, as the pain grew too strong to ignore, Nielas opened his eyes.

He was lying on a small, hard bench in one of the holding cells of the Violet Hold. The cell was made of light red iron bars locked him in. Sadly this was not the first time he woke up in a cell after a fight, although the last time had been years ago in Gilneas City.

He was the only one currently inhabiting the cell. Harsh light, emanating from crystals worked into the walls brightened everything uncomfortably. It smelled of urine from former inmates, but somewhere in the distance he could smell the lovely wild-forest-scent of Ereniel.

And he could still hear her voice, loud and clear.

"At least let me treat his wounds if you won't do it!", her voice was full of worry and fury.

The only other time he had heard her like this was a few weeks after he had arrived at Darnassus. Some of the other street thugs had conviced him to eat some mushrooms they had found around Teldrassil. Two of the other adolescents had died. Nielas had been sick for weeks.

His body was still that of a worgen. Nileas didn't hide his true form really, infact it was well known that he was one of the first worgen to be accepted into the Kirin Tor. The body of an enormous werewolf had it's merits in the form of hightened senses, increased strenght and speed and so on, but it was also rather bothersome to duck under every doorframe. Also, him being a worgen was one of the reasons he was so alienated from practically all of his peers, except for maybe Kindra. That could be because she hadn't seen this rather frightening side of his yet.

"Lady Silverroot, this worgen is being accused of destroying almost an entire corridor of the main library in a fit of rage.", an irritated voice answered in a monotone way.

"And that means that he doesn't deserve to have his wounds tended to?!", Nielas couldn't see Ereniel talking to the guard a little ways down the corridor, but from her tone he imagined that it wouldn't take much more to have the nightelf straight up punch the guard in the face.

"I'm ... fine", Nielas tried to call from his cell, but it turned out to be more of a pained grunt than anything else. His throat was parched.

"Nielas?", seconds later, Ereniel appeared in front of the iron bars, sticking her arms through them as if trying to reach him, "Nielas, can you stand? How badly are you hurt? How many injuries do you have and where?"

"Stand back from the cell, druid!", the guard shouted, "We don't know if it is safe to interact with him. He could loose himself to the curse at any moment."

"Nielas please try to stand up. The cell dampens magic, I need you to come over to me to inspect your wounds.", tears stood in Ereniel's eyes. She was ignoring the guard completely now.

Slowly, Nielas stood up and started staggering towards the bars. He stumbled and fell towards Ereniel, his shoulder colliding with the iron bars. He hurt so much. And he was so tired.

Behind Ereniel, an armored prison guard of the Violet Hold appeared. The man grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and ripped her away from the bars, earning a string of darnassian insults from the struggling druid.

"I said he is dangerous!", angrily, he shoved the nightelf away from the cell, "If you keep behaving like this, I will have to lock you up as well, for your own safety."

"Dangerous?! Are you insane? He is about to fall unconscious! He clearly broke his left hand. If you don't let me tend to it immedeatly he may never be able to use it again."

"I was attacked...", Nileas croaked.

"Silence, beast! Tell whatever you have to say to whoever will judge you.", the guard shouted at the top of his lungs, loosing his temper.

"Which would be me."

Both the guard's and Ereniel's heads swirled around in the direction of the newcomer. Over their loud dispute, neither of them had noticed someone nearing.

Nielas just wanted to sleep, even more than have his hand tended to. Just a soft bed, a warm blanket...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Nielas awoke comfortable darkness enveloped him. He noticed Ereniel's scent, which was all around him, coupled with the smell of several darnassian flowers and herbs, which couldn't grow in Northrend on their own. He had to be in Ereniel's home.

But there was also the smell of another person. Nielas knew this scent, but until now he had only smelled hints of it, remnants telling of this persons former presence. It smelled of fresh snow and ice, but also of raw arcane energy. There was something intimidating about the scent.

Nielas opened his eyes. It was the middle of the night. He was lying in Ereniel's bed in only his undergarments. He still was in his worgen form. Several bandages were bound to his body, including a bigger one around the part of his back were Shemon had hit him with a fireball. His hand was splinted and it didn't hurt nearly as much as it had in the cell of the Hold.

He slowly propped himself up with his good arm and inspected his sorroundings with all his senses.

When his gaze fell upon a tall figure, leaning against the wall next to the door, he froze. A set of eyes, glowing faintly with pure magical energy, gazed at him. Kalecgos watched over him.

"You're awake.", although Nielas knew that what looked like a half-elven mage was actually one of the five most powerful dragons in existence, Kalecgos' voice was not intimidating, but soft and soothing.

"I am sorry we meet under such unfortunate circumstances.", the blue dragon continued, "Jaina spoke a lot about you over this last week."

"I... am honored, Lord Kalecgos.", Nielas stuttered. He was very unsure how to act in the powerful being's presence.

"No need to be so formal. I am not an official member of the Kirin Tor, so technically I am not your superior. Just call me Kalec.", Kalec gestured with his hands, lighting several candles around the room, revealing his blue hair and smiling, youthful features. His words, and the kind smile on his face, made him seem much less intimidating than he had been in the dark.

Now Nielas could also see the room. He visited here often. The walls were made of the same beige stone as the most of the city. Ereniel had cramped flower pots into every available space, growing a wide assortment herbs and other useful or decorative plants.. A few drapes adorned the walls, showing darnassian purple.

"I'll tell Jaina and the druid that you're awake.", Kalec said, then went out the door.

With a sigh, Nielas sunk back into the bed.

An actual blue dragon had watched over him while he had been unconscious. Did Lady Proudmoore think he was still in danger?

Before he could ponder this question on his own, the door flung wide open and Ereniel stormed inside, stepping right up to the bed and sinking to her knees next to it. She was visibly relieved to see Nielas awake and gave him a quick hug around the neck, as to not hurt his injured back.

"How are you, Nielas?", she asked, while already softly taking his splinted hand and inspecting it.

"I'm... fine. My hand and back hurt a bit, but not too much.", he said silently. He still felt rather weak.

Ereniel weaved her druidic magic, which was so very different from the arcane arts the mages practiced, into his hand. Instantly the pain he felt in his hand faded a bit, but it didn't disappear completely.

"You're lucky.", she said, "If Lady Proudmoore hadn't shown up in the Hold when she did, your hand would have been lost."

"Thank you... How long was I asleep?", Nielas asked.

"Two days. You're also lucky your body stayed in it's worgen form. It is much more resilient to injuries. You were hurt pretty badly, not only your hand, but also your back. I had to make your body regrow a lot of skin. That took much energy, not only from me, but also from your body.", she hesitaded for a moment, then continued, "A large portion of your back will be scarred once it's healed. I'm sorry."

Nielas closed his eyes for a moment. He already had plenty of scars, but most were very minor. Still, this was a small price to pay compared to what could have been.

"Nielas... "

Before Ereniel could continue, Kalecgos and Lady Proudmoore entered the room.

"Nielas, I'm happy to see you're okay.", Lady Proudmoore pulled up a chair to the bed and sat down, "I'm sorry to push you, Nielas, but we need to talk about what happened to you immedeatly."

"With all due respect, Mylady, but Nielas just woke up from a coma. He needs more rest before questioning.", Ereniel said irritated.

"Under normal circumstances I would agree with you, but there is something strange going on in Dalaran. People disappear. We didn't notice right away, because until recently it was happening mostly in the Underbelly. Although I'm ashamed to admit it, the Kirin Tor's influence there is much weaker than I'd like. But now it happens in the city itself, too. A few students have gone missing. There are traces of black magic in some of the backalleys and the few witnesses there are say they saw masked mages in dark robes. I think what happened to Nielas could be connected to these events.", Lady Proudmoore paused for a moment, then added, "I trust you two realise that this is classified information. This and handling Cogfire's cure is a lot at once, so I'm afraid we don't have time for you to rest, until you told Kalecgos and me what happened in the library."

Ereniel looked very displeased, but ultimately shrugged, indicating that it was up to Nielas to decide if he felt well enough.

"I will try my best, Lady Proudmoore, but...", Nielas stayed for silent for a moment, furrowing his massive worgen brows and giving a confused growl, "I don't remember it quite right. When I try to think about it everything is blurry."

"Strange.", Kalec said,"You didn't hit your head, did you?"

"I don't think so.", Nielas looked at Ereniel for help.

"No, his head is fine. Besides from some bruises and scratches, only his back and hand were injured.", the nightelf explained.

"It could be shock. A fight like and injuries like that could leave a young man from a good family like you rattled.", Lady Proudmoore mused.

Ereniel suddenly snorted amused and Nielas looked at her angrily.

"I'm sorry? Did I say something funny?", Jaina asked a little confused.

"No, Mylady.", Nielas said hastily, "But I don't think I'm in shock. My thoughts are clear. It's only a few moments that are fuzzy. I know it was late at night, maybe two or three in the morning and I was still studying the leprosy. The spot I usually study in is near one of the secluded areas only archmages have access to and I heard the guardian of this area talk to someone. I went to look what was going on and I saw Shemon and Anthelon. Somehow they had gained access. Then they discovered me and Shemon attacked. Normally I would have stood a chance, but I was so very tired... We lit some of the books on fire and the safety mechanisms flooded the corridor. In the end I had to flee and collapsed on the stairs in front of the main entrance. Then I woke up in the Violet Hold."

"But how exactly did they manage to get by the guardian?", Lady Proudmoore pressed.

"The guardian thought they were archmages, or in the presence of an archmage. They carried something on chains between them..."

Sudden pain rushed through his head, causing him to yelp in surprise, grasping the sides of his head. The brunt of the pain was over quickly, but it kept pulsing through his temples, somehow also intensifying the pain from his injuries.

"Nielas!", Ereniel wanted to inspect him, but Lady Proudmoore held her back with a gesture.

"I'm fine.", Nielas growled through gritted teeth, "It's this thing they were carrying... when I try to remember what it was I..."

Another shot of pain made him howl.

This time Ereniel didn't let the Lady of Dalaran stop her. She held her green glowing hands to his temples. Her healing didn't help as much as usual, but it made the pain fade faster. Her touch was as gentle as ever. Under other circumstances he would have enjoyed this moment.

Kalecgos stepped up to Nielas as well and layed the palm of his hand on Nielas' forehead, making him slightly nervous.

"This shouldn't hurt.", Kalec said soothingly,"I'm going to try to determine why this memory causes you pain."

For a few moments there was silence. Then Nielas felt something touch his mind. Kalec's mental touch was powerful, but not forceful and the worgen could feel the age and wisdom of the dragon. For a second panic flared up in Nielas and he frantically tried not to think about his parents and the fraud that had brought him to Dalaran. Of course he managed the exact opposite, feeling a bit of surprise in Kalec's mind.

"Don't worry.", he heard Kalec's voice in his head, "I won't tell anyone. But you should. Jaina will understand."

"It seems like this specific object has been blocked from his memeory by a spell.", Kalecgos said after another moment, worry in his voice, "This is not something a novice could do. Those two rogue apprentices should not have been able to cast it. Also most spells that alter memory are either dragon magic of the bronze ones, or shadow magic."

"Yes.", Lady Proudmoore seemed deep in thought, "But he at least remembered it was some kind of enchanted object that gave them access."

"I'm sorry...", Nielas clenched his jaw against the fading pain. But he was also frustrated, in part due to not being able to help more, and in part due to Kalecgos finding out about his parents.

"No need to be sorry.", Kalecgos said reassuringly, "You still helped. We will search for Shemon and Anthelon and although there are quite a lot of artifacts that could alter one of the library guardians enough to think a student is an archmage, the information that it was in fact an artifact is still useful."

"Kalec's right.", Lady Proudmoore said, then stood up from her seat and straightened her robes, "Please stay in Lady Silverroot's care for a while longer. Once you feel well enough come to me to resume your duties. I'll give you a more manageable workload from now on. I wasn't aware you were studying late into the night. It's been a few decades since I was a student myself I'm afraid."

She sighed, then bid her farewell and departed with Kalecgos. The dragon looked at Nielas for second, as if to again encourage him to talk to Lady Proudmoore about his heritage.

Nielas looked at Ereniel, who still seemed very worried, but less agitated than during the archmage's visit.

Suddenly Nielas felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. Not only his hand and back hurt now, but his head also throbbed, despite Ereniel's effort to mend the pain. The druid noticed him swaying slighty, grabbed him by the shoulder's and gently but firmly made him lay down on his side again.

"You need to rest more.", she knelt down at his head, putting her forehead to his and taking his massive snout into her hands.

For a moment Nielas felt heat rising in him by having Ereniel so close to him, but then the druid started whispering something in Darnassian that exceeded his knowledge of the nightelven language.

In a matter of seconds sleep came to him. Just before he drifted off, he thought he felt the elves soft lips kiss his forehead, but he didn't know if this maybe was already part of his dreams, for he dreamed of Ereniel a lot during that slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina stood in her most private chambers, the very same room Hylon Cogfire had met his end in. She was dressed in an official, but not overly decorated Kirin Tor robe. Her silver hair was neatly groomed, the single golden strand flowing down the side of her face. Although Jaina was aproaching her fourties, her features were still rather youthful. Magic users tended to age more slowly than other people. Whoever looked in her eyes though, would see the vast knowledge, wisdom and power of her mind, which far exceeded what would be appropriate for her age. The hardships Jaina Proudmoore had endured would have broken most other, but the woman was strengthened, overcoming tragedy and war.

Her bedchambers were rather humble, not as big as most other nobles' accomodations in Dalaran and the only lavishly decorated piece of furniture was a golden mirror, big enough so she could see the reflection of her entire body in it. Otherwise Jaina kept only mementos that truly meant something to her. Like framed pictures of her former apprentice Kinndy Sparkshine, her mentor Antonidas and a beautiful glowing blue crystal from the Nexus, a gift from her love, Kalecgos. The only memento not on display, but locked away in a hidden safe was her locket that had been found on the body of the Lich King, Arthas.

Even though she was just as happy with Kalec as she had been all those years ago with the then crownprince of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, she still sometimes wondered what could have been. When last they met, her good friend Thrall, or Go'el, as he preferred to be called now, had told her about a possible future he had visited while in the services of the Dragon Aspect of Time Nozdormu. It had been a future where Jaina and Arthas had been married.

Would she have been happy? Probably. Happier than she was in this, in her reality? She didn't know, but she tried not to dwell on it.

Slowly Jaina turned to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She was not here to think of hypothetical parallel futures, but to conduct business.

Quietly, Jaina utteret an incantation. After a few seconds, the image of herself in the mirror started to fade, then a ripple went through the glass, making it seem more liquid than solid. When it settled down again, she saw a human man, about fifty years old, but still most athletic. His hair was brown, with quite a few grey streaks, as was his beard. His features were handsome in his own rough way and he was clad in a simple, but high qualitly black leather armor, designed to leave a lot of room for movement.

"Lady Proudmoore", Mathias Shaw's voice was formal but friendly, "How can this simple rogue be of service to you?"

Although Jaina had known of the leader of the SI:7 since she had become an agent of the Kirin Tor some twenty years ago, she hadn't really ever known him outside of his role as spymaster of Stormwind. Still he had agreed to be her eyes and ears in the world when she had founded Theramore and it had been lacking a secret service to protect the city from harmful plots and intrigues. He always brought results, was professional and descrete and although Dalaran had it's own network of spies and assassins as a subdevision of the Violet Hold, it couldn't be compared to the SI:7 which was as infamous as it's master. That is why Jaina still contacted Mathias Shaw when the situation was dire enough.

"Simple rogue", Jaina echoed with a smirk in her voice, "Master Shaw, I think you are about as much a simple rogue as Uther Lightbringer was a simple soldier."

"You flatter me, Mylady.", Shaw bowed curtly then crossed his arms behind his back, standing straight as a whip, looking at Jaina expectantly.

"Mathias, I wouldn't have needed to speak to you on such short notice if it wasn't important.", Jaina started pacing in front of the mirror, "Although I can't go into detail, I would like to ask you if anything strange, or rather stranger than usual, with regard to my city has come to your attention over the last month or so."

"You mean in regard to Cogfire and his work on a cure for the leprosy of Gnomeregan?", Shaw asked in a matter of fact manner.

Jaina sighed. She shouldn't be surprised.

"I'm guessing you wont tell me how you got that information?", Jaina asked.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be in the interests of my organisation, Lady Proudmoore. My apologies."

"Of course...", she whispered, "Well then, Master Shaw, is there anything you have heard? Strange things are happening in Dalaran and I intend to get of the bottom of them."

For a moment Shaw stood on the other side of the mirror in silence, then he slighty shook his head.

"I'm afraid there is not a lot that has come to my attention. To be honest with you, Mylady, we don't even know more than that Cogfire allegedly created a cure for the leprosy and that you are having it tested by Archmage Karlain. There have been no other news of note regarding Dalaran, besides..." Shaw trailed off.

It wasn't often that the Master of the SI:7 was unsure whether or not to disclose something, so Jaina guessed that this was of particular note. But she didn't pressure Shaw, just waited for him to decide if she needed to know whatever the news was or not.

"Zeeri Cogfire, your former Grand Apothecary's daughter, is on her way to the Violet City.", it was rare for Shaw to seem reluctant in his speech, "She wants to know what happened to her father. Her mother is dying and Zeeri declined an application into the SI:7, after passing all necessary tests, to take care of her. That should tell you about her skills and determination. I fear, Mylady, that before the end of the month, a rather capable and angry pink haired gnomish woman will be stirring trouble in your city."

Jaina let that sink in for a moment. She had known of Cogfire's family in Ironforge, but neither that her daughter was a rogue of noteworthy skill nor that his wife was dying. How had that information not been included in the reports of the Violet Hold, who spied on Cogfire's family during the search for him? An oversight? Unlikely. Could that also be why Nielas' couldn't remember how the apprentices had gained access to the secluded corridor? If the Hold was infiltrated by whatever group attacked Nielas a few nights ago, the Violet City was in bigger trouble than Jaina had realised.

"You know I don't like to talk about my agents, or in this case former applicants that I still hold hope for.", Shaw looked at her, a serious expression on his face, "Zeeri was attacked on the Deeprun Tram on her way to Stormwind. Although none of my agents saw the fight, their cart was full of blood and there were residues of potent sorcery. Her attackers were mages. Cogfire is a good girl, concerned about her father. I'm not telling you how to handle your business, Lady Proudpoore, but I ask you to think about helping Zeeri reach Dalaran unharmed. I would owe you a favor."

A favor from Mathias Shaw. There were few things more rare or powerful on Azeroth.

"I will consider it. Thank you, Master Shaw", Jaina did a quick formal curtsy.

"Until we speak again." The Master of the SI:7 took a deep bow.

Like her image had before the conversation, now the image of the spymaster quickly faded until the mirror was empty. Then a ripple went through the surface again, in the opposite direction of the one that went through it before. Moments later, Jaina saw her own refelction again.

Jaina stood in silence. There was no question, she would send someone to guard Zeeri on her way to Dalaran. She thought about who she would task with this. The most practical choice would have been Kalec. Cogfire's daughter would be in Dalaran in a matter of two or three days once she reached Valiance Keep by boat. But sending the blue dragon had negatives attached to it too. It would be extremely notacible. Also she wanted the dragon at her side should whatever power in Dalaran was working against her decide to show itself in force.

She would send Nielas. The young gilnean was intelligent and skilled, but inexperienced in magical combat. Seeing him spar with other students was like observing a brawl in a bar. Over the last week she had often scolded herself for neglecting his education, no matter how much work she had had herself. She had gotten to quite like him over the last week. He was just as bright as Kinndy had been, just more silent. A journey through Northrend would be a valuable lesson for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the evening Nielas, despite protests from Ereniel, left the druid's care and visited the laboratories of Karlain again. Before that he had paid Lady Proudmoore a short visit, explaining that he was already fit to resume his duties. His mistress had looked a little worried, but commended his resolve.

It was late , so he could only hope Kindra would still be at work. Less tentatively than usually, he knocked on the door to the lab she normally worked in. Her voice answered for him to come in.

Kindra was standing at the alchemy table, her back to Nielas. It smelled as if she had shortly been doing some experiments here, but the smell was already fading, she probably just finished cleaning her workplace.

"Nielas!", when Kindra saw him, she almost jumped at him in relief, but stopped herself one step in front of him, just smiling a bit unsure, "What are you doing here? Are you okay? I heard you were hurt by some rogue apprentices?"

"Two pretty famous apprentices actually, Anthelon and Shemon.", Kindra made a shocked face, mouthing a 'No way!', "But it wasn't that bad, I'm fine really."

Actually he felt better than before the fight. Ereniel had forced him to stay at her place for almost another whole day. He had slept most of this time and the druid had done an amazing job as always healing him. He wasn't sure which had been more important for his well being, healing his wounds or not being sleep deprived anymore.

His left hand was still bandaged, but it would be fine.

"Good.", she said, still smiling, but definetly also worried and somewhat anxious, "I'm assuming you want me to give you the status report on the research. Are you sure you don't want to take it slow and wait another night? That would suit me too actually, it's pretty late already."

"Sorry, I already told Lady Proudmoore I'd have a report for her in the morning.", Nielas felt bad again. He probably caused Kindra another long evening of cleaning the lab. They'd have to do something about the alchemy apprentices that bullied her.

Kindra just sighed that heavy sigh of hers.

"Then let's hurry, maybe we'll be done soon enough."

She seemed very nervous. Nielas wondered if it was just the prospect of a long evening of boring work. He would help her if they'd be the last two left in the building like last time. Maybe she didn't want to spent another evening with him. Did he say something wrong the last time?

With that Kindra launched into explaining the progress of the last few days. She talked quickly and explained less detailed than when she had given him reports before. Nielas, for the first time, had to ask questions because Kindra seemed hellbent on getting him out of the building as soon as possible and jumped from topic to topic, so he couldn't follow.

After a while he stopped her.

"Wait, Kindra!", Nielas grabbed her by the shoulders to stop the flow of her words, "Is something wrong?"

Kindra looked at the floor, shaking with nervousness and just now Nielas noticed she was sweating. She smelled of fear.

A loud thud, like a door being thrown shut, sounded from the hallway. The noise was followed by a string of loudly whispered curses. Words were spoken by at least two voices.

"Oh no, no,no...", Kindra stammered.

The loud thud repeated itself. It wasn't a door being thrown shut, it was someone trying to break a door open.

"What do I do?", Kindra whispered to herself, probably afraid of raising the attention of the people in the hallway.

"I heard talking, there's at least two of them.", although he was anxious too, Nielas managed to keep relatively cool. One look at Kindra however told him that she was not used to being in the presence of criminals.

Her eyes kept darting from him to the closed door of the room they were in.

"They must be here for the research on the plague, but who would be interested in that besides the gnomes?", Nielas asked, trying to keep Kindra thinking so she wouldn't panic.

Sadly, he caused exactly that, Kindra's eyes going wide, as she stepped up to him and clutched his robe.

"We just moved the two healed gnomes to this floor. that's what must be why they're here. I don't know what they'd want with them, but you have to go alarm the Violet Hold.", Kindra whispered in a shrill voice.

Another loud thud and even more, louder cursing. Somehow the voice seemed familiar to Nielas.

" No time. That door won't hold for long.", Nielas said somewhat excited. Suddenly he was itching to make up for the lost fight in the library.

With a few steps he was at the door and before Kindra could stop him, he burst out into the hallway.

Two hooded figures stood a few doors down the hallway. They turned to him startled. Both of them seemed to be humans, clad in long black robes, the upper halfes of their faces obscured by masks. One of them was rather burly and had a sword at his belt, his hand at it's grip. The other was small and spindly and seemed to be unarmed.

"Shit!", the bigger man hissed, his voice strangely distroted, then shouted to his complice, "Get the damn gnomes, I'll hold this guy off."

The thin figure nodded and summoned some sort of dark magic Nielas didn't instantly recognise. He blew the door in his way from it's hinges.

Nielas did not think. He let his instincts take over. He charged the bigger man and summoned flames into his hands.

His opponent managed to draw his sword, but by the time Nielas reached him, the robed figure didn't fight a human any more.

Nielas shapeshifted mid charge. His face now was a wolf-like snout, fangs bared in a viscious growl. He towered over the human, his body grown impressively large and covered in dark brown fur.

He heard a gasp from behind him. In the back of his mind he guessed that it was probably Kindra, shocked by his true form. Although him beeing a worgen wasn't exactly a secret, he also didn't like to rub it under everyone's nose.

His opponent held his sword in an anticipating way, ready to impale the charging worgen. Nielas however came to a halt just outside the sword's reach and flung a fireball at his enemy from close range.

The burly human reacted just in time, deterring the attack with a swiftly cast magical barrier. This however gave Nielas the chance to get into meele range. The man started sweating and suddenly Nielas recognized him from his smell.

"Shemon?", he growled.

"That's right you monster, time to finish you off", Shemon said, dropping whatever spell had masked his voice, which was full of hate.

With an angry bark Nielas jumped at his opponent, knocking him off his feet and the sword from his hands. This time he wasn't sleep deprived, so the fight was a lot more even. Both went to the ground, wrestling with each other and trying to get the upper hand.

"Fuck! Help!", the masked thug shouted when the physically stronger worgen finally got on top of him and started trying to shred his face with claws engulfed in magical flame.

Nielas kept trying to rake at his oponents face, who shielded it with his arms. The dark robe did nothing to protect him and soon his arms were covered in deep gashes and painful scorchmarks.

The fury was not all consuming, as it had been for the short moment during their last fight, but it was there and it lend him strenght.

The thinner man, that probably had to be Anthelon, came from inside the room, took a swift look at the situation and shot a thin beam of shadowy magic into Nielas shoulder.

For a second Nielas felt pain like nothing he ever experienced before. The magic had ripped into his flesh. He could still move his arm, but it hurt incredibly.

Shemon managed to throw Nielas off, the worgen growling in pain. Both quickly came to their feet and just as Nielas was about to attack again he felt something cold and heavy collided with the back of his head.

Nielas went to the ground again, grunting in pain. His vision was swimming, his eyes tearing up from the pain in his shoulder and head.

"Damn it! Look at what this beast did to my arms!", Shemon shot Kindra, who stalked past Nielas with her head down in shame, a glare, "You could have done that a little earlier, you bitch!"

"Sorry... I couldn't. I would have hit you too", Kindra whispered, which only earned her a hard punch to the face from the thinner man, making her yelp in pain and sumble backwards. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Kill him, get rid of his body and come to the hideout! And be quick about it.", the spindly man shouted, making Nielas realise that it was not Anthelon, "Worthless woman."

"Wait.", quickly, Shemon strolled over to Nielas, mockingly slow, "I've got a parting gift for the beasty."

And with that, Shemon's foot came down on Nielas' left hand for the second time in one week.

The worgen howled in excruciating pain. He knew that no amount of healing would safe his hand now.

Nielas was about to pass out, the hit to his head was to much to handle. The last thing he could see was Kindra kneeling down at his head, the soft blue glow of frost magic around her hands and tears rolling down her reddened face. Then everything went cold and dark.


End file.
